


A Fairytale for a Night

by JediSteampunk



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediSteampunk/pseuds/JediSteampunk
Summary: It's been a few weeks since they went out, and Samara Young has been doing her best to keep her confidence high and act like nothing has changed between her and her boss, Charles Jones. But today her self love and assertion will be needed for work with Charles being sick for the day and her dad stepping in to help.Notes after some chapters to highlight hidden references. All characters are from the Webtoon Let's Play by Mongie, which I do not own. Check it out for its nerdy references, awesome story, and Bowser the dog!
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Comments: 88
Kudos: 316





	1. Working Without You

Sam checked herself over in the mirror once more, hoping this outfit would appease her boss’s standards of professional attire. Since fluffy skirts seemed to be a problem with any inconvenient wind gusts, and pencil skirts became plainly uncomfortable, she dug up a pair of dark slacks that had potential. Sure, they hugged her hips, but her thighs and legs were given some room, so hopefully they weren't distracting to onlookers. Her new blouse also seemed to help, since it draped over her hips a little, was blissfully stretchy for her bust, and had comfortable long sleeves. It looked pretty, even a little more girly than what she usually wore with the blue floral print on it and ruffles on the chest, but it wasn't intimidating for her, which made it acceptable for her comfort levels of fashion. A comfortable pair of black heels completed her new ensemble. Pleased with her find, she gave a final pat on Bowser's head and left.

She actually felt more confident than she had in a long time as she walked into the office. The receptionist awed her immediately. “Sam, you look great today,” Lucy grinned with wide-eyed appreciation. “Is that new?”

  
“The shirt is,” she beamed.

  
“It looks awesome! It's too bad Charles won't see it.”

  
Sam froze. “What?”

  
“He left me a message for you,” Lucy explained. “He's sick the with flu today, so he won't be coming in.”

  
“Oh no, that's too bad… wait, today he had a meeting with a client. Is that still on?”

  
“It is, but he arranged for Mr. Young to go with you.”

  
Sam sighed in relief. Going to a meeting with her dad was much easier on her mind than going by herself. “Good… I'd hate to try going on my own. Thanks for telling me, Lucy, I better get to work.”

  
“No problem, Sam!” As Lucy resumed her work behind the desk, Sam wandered to her private office, but not before taking a pause in front of Charles' door. _‘I hope he's okay,’_ she pondered. _‘So much for getting excited to show him my outfit…’_ Shutting the door behind her, she went to work checking her emails and printing off the new proposals sent to her. Just as she started getting into the zone, her cell started to ring. Her eyebrows went up as the image of her gorgeously blonde boss stared back at her. She swiped to answer the video request. “Uh, Charles?”

  
“Good morning, Miss Young,” the unkempt Welshman answered with a meager smile. “How are you today?” Even with a feverish blush and messy hair, his sky blue eyes and handsome smile melted her.

  
“I-I'm fine,” she anxiously shifted her gaze from the screen to her desk. “Lucy told me you're not feeling well. I'm sorry you're sick today.”

  
“It's nothing, really,” he softened. “I just got sick starting last night. The good news is that the worst of it happened overnight, but unfortunately I didn't get much sleep. I just wanted to call and help you again on your self love exercise. How is your attire today?”

  
“Oh! I actually got something new…”

  
“May I see?” Sam stood from her desk and placed her phone strategically in front of her stapler, then stepped back a little. Charles grinned a little wider. “Excellent choice, Miss Young. The pants seem much more comfortable for you.”

  
“They definitely feel more comfortable,” she smiled back. “Is the shirt okay?”

  
“It's quite lovely. I like that it's a little feminine for you. You look proud to wear it.”

  
Sam beamed even brighter. “Thank you, Charles!”

  
He chuckled. This woman was just too sweet. “Ready for your exercise, then?”

  
His happy assistant nodded and stood straight, placing her hands at her hips, feet shoulder width apart, and her chin up. “I love that even when I am uncomfortable expressing the truth, that I am brave enough to do so and be honest with the people around me.”

  
Charles soaked in her words beyond the screen as Sam articulated her words. The pride she felt for herself today was radiating from her beautifully. “Good work, Bunty. I'm sorry I couldn't come in to work today, but having your father help you in the meeting will be helpful for your experience. I also considered it would be beneficial for you to see another way to handle negotiations.”

  
“It's not a problem, Charles. You just get some rest. I'll see you after the weekend, okay?”

  
He nodded. “Have a good day, Miss Young. And good luck.” Sam hung up, trying not to make it obvious that she wished she could help him. How many weeks has it been since that dinner date they had? She could still remember his fingers stroking her cheek. “Thank you for a lovely evening,” he hushed with a smile. “We should… do it again sometime.”

Sam shook her head with a huff. _‘Don't think on it, Sam. You had a great night, but he wasn't interested in you. Just remember that nothing changed and focus on work.’_

~~~

The drive back towards Young Technologies was a repose for Sam and her dad. Mr. Young sighed as he turned the car onto the street, “That was a rough one.”

  
“Good thing you added the extra bandwidth, Dad. I don't think we would have gotten them to sign if you hadn't thought of that. And thanks for coming with me today.”

  
“Well, I couldn't allow Jones to send you to the wolves on your own. You only started being his assistant for two weeks.”

  
“It's been a few months, Dad,” Sam smirked. “And Lucy told me that Charles set it up for you to take me and not leave me on my own or cancel the meeting.”

  
He cleared his throat. “Yes, well… I'm glad I could show you how your old man handles business. And, speaking of which, there is another reason I volunteered for helping you out…”

  
His daughter furrowed her brow, already getting the itchy feeling whatever he was going to ask, she was not going to like it. She asked flatly, “What is it?”

  
“Now Pumpkin, you know that Daddy needs to think of you and your future in the company, and I know you have been busy lately, but I've been invited to a little party…”

  
Sam's eyes rolled. “What kind of party?”

  
“Just a little formal two-hundred-some-guest party with several CEOs and other big names in some companies…”

  
“Two hundred isn't small, Dad. And a formal? As in I need to wear a gown?”

  
“Yes, but I'll be there to introduce you to lots of people that you'll probably be working with in the future, so it's important to learn about them now. And your mom will be there, too, so she will gladly help you find a gown and get it hemmed by next week.”

  
“It's next week? And you're telling me now?!”

  
“Like I said, I couldn't help but notice you were busy. And I wanted to ask you in person because I knew you would say no if I sent you a message.”

  
“Dad, you know going to a big fancy party is something I'm not the most comfortable with… especially when I'm the third wheel.”

  
“I know, Sweetie, but it's time you started to network with me a little. You can't always rely on someone coming to you. Sometimes, you have to reach out to make and keep good business. This is a good way to start.” Sam pinched the bridge of her nose, scrunching her glasses up to her brows. She still wasn't ready to tell her dad that she didn't want to be the next CEO of Young Technologies, and there was something to learn from stepping out of her comfort zone. She could practically feel Charles urging her on to accept her father's invitation.

  
“Fine,” she sighed, “but under one condition.”

  
Mr. Young's eyes sparkled with delight with his darling girl’s promise. “Anything for you, Pumpkin!”

  
“I… I want to bring Charles as a date.”

  
He paled, then gripped the wheel so hard his knuckles turned white. “Bring Jones… as a date?”

  
“More like as a business associate, Dad,” she clarified. “I can't bring any of my other friends to something like this, they would feel just as awkward as I will. Besides, having Charles with me will help me feel much more at ease with talking to these people about our company, especially since he knows all about it just like you, and I won't feel like a third wheel next to you and Mom. And because I am his assistant, he can help me navigate social events like this. It would honestly be a waste to not utilize him for training me through this…”

  
Mr. Young twisted his face into several expressions as all his emotions fought for dominance. Anger towards Charles Jones was dominating against Jealousy, Confrontation, and Protection, but then Pumpkin rose up above them as her logic kept pointing out the facts to them. Eventually, the other emotions slinked off, and Sam's dad conceded with a huff, “Alright, Sweetie. I'll let you ask him…”

  
“Thanks, Dad,” Sam smiled. “There is actually another favor I need to ask…”


	2. Tending to a Sick Charles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After setting Bowser up for puppy-sitting, Sam visits Charles' house for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone was super excited for the first chapter, so I wanted to post the next. More to come soon, and thank you for your support!
> 
> Updated changes: due to finding out Charles' home layout, I adjusted a few paragraphs here.

Monica opened the door to Marshall's apartment, slightly surprised to see Sam in the hallway. “Hey Kiddo,” she greeted warmly. “Is everything okay?”

  
“Hi, Monica. I was wondering if you and Marshall could help me.”

  
“What is it?”

  
“My boss called in sick today, so I'm going to his place to deliver him some paperwork and some food. But Mrs. Whipple can't watch Bowser today, so would you mind looking after him?”

  
Monica's eyes brightened and a mischievous smile crossed her chin. “Is this that guy you told me about? The one who took you on that date to talk about your game?”

  
Sam blushed as she timidly answered, “Yeah… I just wanted to make sure he’s okay.”

  
“We can take your puppy for the _whole night_ then,” she smirked.

  
Marshall looked over from the fridge with newly perked ears. “Wait a minute, Kitten, what was that?”

  
His pink-haired girlfriend turned towards him. “Babe, we can handle a second small dog for the night. Right?”

  
“Uh, you don't have to take Bowser all night,” Sam interjected. “I still plan on getting home!”

  
“Don't worry about it, Kiddo,” Monica soothed with a wink. “A girl like you needs to get out once in a while. I'm happy to help a sister out.”

  
Marshall tried getting his girlfriend's attention again to no avail. “Monica!”

  
“Besides,” she continued, “men are very receptive when a woman brings him food when he's sick. What did you make?”

  
Sam meekly replied. “Chicken soup, it's my mom's recipe.”

  
“Wait a minute!” Marshall scooched in next to his sexy vixen with hopeful eyes. “Is it the same soup you made for me when I got sick?”

  
The neighbor stammered. “Y-yes…”

  
Grinning like a boy with the promise of candy, he proclaimed, “Give us some of that and you have a deal!”

  
“Babe,” Monica arched a brow, “what are you talking about?”

  
“You have _got_ to have this soup, Kitten,” Marshall's eyes twinkled with delight. “It's so good, you're going to LOVE it!”

  
Monica puffed a small laugh. “If you say so. Is that okay with you, Kiddo? A little soup and we'll watch Bowser all night if you need?”

  
Sam smiled. Watching these two could make anyone jealous if they were single, but it was also too cute to not love. “Well, I do have extra I'd be happy to share with you, but really, I should be home tonight to pick him back up.”

  
“Kiddo, please, I'm happy to help. Just go straight home if it's after nine, no worries, no bother.”

  
“Soup!” Marshall declared with a victorious fist.

~~~

Sam finished texting Abe and the other raid members in the cab. They were a little disappointed that she was missing Raid Night again, but knew her position at her dad's company meant being busier than someone might expect. Chicken soup and papers in hand, along with her satchel of essential meds, she fought to keep her heart from thudding too fast. ‘ _It's just a visit,’_ she reminded herself, trying to keep Anxiety off her back. _‘I'm just visiting to check in on him, keep him in the loop for work, and ask him politely if he'll come to a formal event with me.’_ Anxiety drooled on her head, obnoxiously sucking her hair. How come asking her dad for Charles' address was easier than paying a visit?

  
“We're here, miss,” the driver announced.

  
Sam jolted back to reality. “Oh! Thank you.” She shuffled out of the car and paid the man. At first, when she looked at the upscale building, Sam thought she was seeing an ordinary apartment complex. But as she drew closer to the front door, her eyes widened and her mouth gaped. _‘This isn't just an apartment,’_ she realized after ringing the doorbell. _‘This is like a mansion!_ ’ Eight stories of an ultra sleek and luxury design home towered proudly in the city hub, and although there were windows everywhere, they were tinted to keep their hosts’ privacy.

  
Charles had been sleeping in his pajamas all day, and with his fever going down he wanted to move around a little to feel somewhat productive. He had his bedding going through the laundry, but nothing else needed to be done for now, making him restless. Calling the office regarding the day's work would be fruitless with everyone gone for the weekend, so he finally relented to at least reading a book… until the doorbell rang. Still too sick to care about his disheveled appearance, he didn't even look to see who his unexpected guest was until he clicked the intercom and checked the screen.

  
“Miss Young?” His brows rose. “What are you doing here?”

  
“Hi Charles… I brought you something to eat and the proposals from today. May I come in?” Now blushing profusely from his unkempt attire, he hesitantly clicked the button welcome his assistant inside. Sam felt like she walked into a spy movie set, seeing the fashionable contemporary design continue through the interior. Glass surfaces, marble countertops, metal finishes lined in a perfectly windowed stronghold. Everything looked fragile to the touch, but Sam had the feeling that she didn't need to be overly cautious here.

As she crossed the lobby to the elevator and push for the top floor, Charles furiously sprinted to his bedroom and change into at least something other than his pajamas. After what felt like five seconds, he nearly fell down his stairs to meet Sam at his penthouse door. “C-come in,” he panted. Sam stepped through the doorway, jaw dropped at the sight of his home. There were two stories just for him? “This is… massive,” she uttered.

  
Charles stifled a laugh. “I'm glad you like the amount of space, Miss Young.”

  
“Samara,” she corrected. “Remember? You said you would talk to me like a friend outside of work.”

  
“Sorry, Samara. Old habits. May I offer you something to drink?”

  
“You're sick, Charles. I can get myself some water if you don't mind pointing out the glasses.”

  
“A fair point… the kitchen is just over here. Glasses are in the cupboard above the sink.” Sam took off her shoes at the entrance and scurried to the impressive kitchen.

  
“May I borrow a pot? I brought you some soup in case if you were hungry.” She heard his stomach growl loudly at the mention of food. Charles' face went even redder.

  
“Just under the range…” he winced as he sat down at the counter. Sam set down her container and the thin folder, watching his expression.

  
“Are you okay, Charles? Do you have a fever?”

  
“N-no… it should be down by now.” But Sam still walked around and placed her hand on his forehead to be sure. The pale blonde froze in place, wide-eyed and able to smell the scent of her shampoo. Did she always smell so sweet?

  
“Weird. Your face was so red, I thought your temperature was up, but you feel normal. I'll get you some water, though.” She walked around to the sink and found the glasses. As she turned on the tap, Charles silently breathed slowly to calm his nerves. _‘I can’t believe she's here,’_ he thought as she placed his glass in front of him. _‘Ugh, why did I have to look so damn disgusting?’_ Sam gazed around the cabinets a moment. “You said the pots are under the range, right?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“Ah, here we go,” she murmured. Ever the faithful assistant, as well as dedicated empath, Sam started up the gas range and placed the pot of soup on the blue flame. As they waited for the broth to heat up again, she quickly talked about the day's events, especially the part about the clientele meeting with Mr. Young.

  
“It's a risky move giving a special deal to a client,” Charles furrowed his brow at the contract. “But it's Mr. Young’s decision and we did get the deal, so it isn't my place to complain.”

  
“They gave us a hard time,” Sam acknowledged. She lifted the lid to the pot and tasted the broth. “Even Dad nearly broke a sweat.”

  
“Hard to imagine your father becoming nervous at a meeting,” he mused with a smirk.

  
Sam giggled. “I know, he usually saves those emotions for me and Mom.” She found the bowls and served up the steaming soup. “I hope you like it.”

  
Charles’ stomach growled even louder at the smell of the dish. “I'm sure it will taste good. I'm actually eager to try your cooking, Samara.” Nothing could prepare him for the most incredible balance of flavors as he took his first spoonful. A strange sensation both incapacitated his ability to move and was filling his body with a burst of exhilaration. Even though he ate at some of the finest restaurants, including Hades' Galley, this somehow surpassed almost everything he ever ate. Had it not been for his gentlemanly composure screaming at him to keep refined, he certainly would be slurping it up straight from the bowl like an animal.

  
Sam gave him a minute to eat as she looked over her notes on the papers. She then asked, “How is it?” Charles had eaten at least half of it already, and his entire aura seemed to light up with hunger and shock. He couldn't answer, and just stared back. “Oh, I guess you like it.”

  
He struggled to ask, “Is there more?”

  
“Yep, I brought plenty. But can your stomach handle it? I don't want you to push yourself.”

  
Charles had to fight the urge to grunt like a Neanderthal and nodded. “I think it cured me.”

  
Sam laughed, not realizing he honestly felt that way in the moment. “Good, then I might not be needed.” Her teasing smile made her boss come back to reality.

  
“Well, I don't mind you staying a bit longer, of course.”

  
“Oh, that's right,” Sam bit her lip and fidgeted with her hands, already apprehensive. “Um, Charles…”

  
He gazed at her with those bright sky eyes. “Don't be afraid to talk to me, Samara. What's on your mind?”

  
Her heart started beating loudly and her eyes stared at the rivers of gray and white in the marble counter. “My dad… asked me to come with him to a formal party that's happening next week…”

  
“Ah yes, he's mentioned that he wanted to take you to that event. Does it make you nervous to go?”

  
“Well, by myself, anyway…”

  
“Oh? Why is that?”

  
“Because Dad is taking Mom… so I don't want to stick out as an awkward third wheel… I mean, he's going to be introducing me as his daughter and future CEO, which is already nerve wracking… but to go to it by myself as a single woman with her parents is super embarrassing.”

  
“Ah, I see your point.”

  
“Which is why I was wondering…” she trembled, her face flushing into crimson, “would you mind coming with me?”

  
Charles brows arched a moment before his eyes relaxed and a sultry grin spread to his cheeks. “You mean as a _date?”_ he teased, emphasizing the last word.

  
Sam flinched. “N-no! I-I mean, not exactly…”

  
Charles laughed, carefree at her cute reaction. “I'm sorry, Bunty. I shouldn't be making fun.”

  
Somehow seeing him happy despite being sick cut her Self-Conscious side down. “You're so mean,” she teased back. Her blush dissipated as her demeanor quieted, giving her the chance to speak more freely. “I mean as a friend, or a business associate. You know I wouldn't be able to handle this party by myself.”

  
“Then it's a good thing I still have a tux on hand. I'll have it dry cleaned right away.”

  
“Thanks, Charles.”

  
“It's my pleasure, Samara.” They stayed locked in their gazes for a moment, when a chine rang out.  
Sam looked away first. “Uh, i-is that the door?”

  
“No, it's my laundry. I needed to wash my bedding.”

  
“Where is it? I'll take care of it so you can keep eating.”

  
He felt guilty asking for any favors in his home, but his assistant's gaze told him she was resolved to helping out. “It's just down the hallway, to the left. Everything is already there.”

  
“I'm on it!” She gratefully left the kitchen and got to work on the laundry as Charles ate. He continued to study the papers slowly as Sam returned and moved onto the dishes, breaking the silences in between with questions about work as the evening slipped by. Eventually, Charles moved from the kitchen counter to his shower, which helped him feel like a new man again, almost fully recovered. With the new momentum his energy gave him, he went back to work at his desk while Sam tended to making his bed after the sheets and comforter were washed.

  
A few more hours ticked by when he looked at his clock. 1:00 am displayed in digital red numbers. _‘Wait… it's_ that _late?!’_ He stood up from his desk and walked down the dark hallway. ‘ _Is Samara still here? I don't recall her saying she was leaving…’_ Just as he was about to call her name, a soft moan echoed from the vast living room. “Samara?” he whispered. Deftly as the ghost in Ruminate, Charles glided down the dark staircase and crept to the large sofa, where Sam had fallen asleep. A few cleaning items rested on the glass coffee table in front of her. _‘She must have been cleaning up after me in between helping with my laundry… poor Bunty must be exhausted.’_

  
Another soft moan escaped her lips as she dreamed. Her glasses had fallen off her face and rested on the floor, her hair splayed around her, and her resting expression was a masterpiece to behold. Is this how angels sleep? Charles smiled at this visage, then snuck over to the nearby linen closet. He laid a throw blanket across her long legs and waist, just covering her shoulders when another noise floated from her lips. It was another moan, but this time much more longing and desire saturated the air around her. Even her hips shifted and her breathing teemed with an unsatisfied wish. “Please,” Sam mumbled in her sleep, “touch me, Charles…”

  
Even in her unadulterated sleep, Sam could spellbind him to the couch. She almost did. Instead, Charles shook off the temptation and dashed back up the steps as tacitly as possible, until he was safely confined himself to his room, keeping the door shut behind him. _‘That was too close,’_ he realized. _‘I actually wanted to wake her up…’_ He laid back down in his bed, hopelessly beginning to fantasize what would have happened if he did wake her. Sam did admit to him that she stayed up late thinking of him after their night out… maybe she would have been receptive to him? Or maybe asked him to fulfill that fantasy? _‘No…’_ he thought, ‘ _she would have been embarrassed if I woke her and told her… then she would have blushed in that vulnerable way that makes her so endearing… and bit her lip…’_ Charles growled and buried himself under his covers, desperate to get some sleep and forget what he just heard. _‘Don't even think about it, Charles Jones,’_ he jeered at himself. _‘Not ever.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Hades' Galley: Hell's Kitchen, a restaurant chain owned by famous Chef Gordon Ramsey. There is also a TV reality series based out of one of the restaurants in which contestants cook their way to becoming executive chefs as the grand prize. The show always makes me want to eat!


	3. Feverish Waking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wakes up in Charles' penthouse after helping him get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing so you can enjoy! Steamy content in these next couple of chapters, but more still to come!

Sam felt her fingers along his soft skin, dragging them from his hips up to his shoulders. “I'm going to make you feel incredible, Samara,” his accented voice soothed against her neck. His blue eyes seemed to almost glow in the dark, piercing into her. “All you have to do is ask for it.”

  
“Please… touch me, Charles,” she begged. His hands bunched her shirt and lifted it above her head. Without a bra on, her tits bounced freely for him. Now his mouth took a turn, sucking and licking her nipples while his hands reached downwards towards her panties. Sam’s breathing rasped as she anticipated the touch of his fingers against her womanhood. His fiery touch flooded her with a throbbing wanton. Her core was searing hot for him, twitching and scorching with a burning damp. “Why am I so hot, Charles? What's happening to me?”

  
“You’re hot for my cock, Bunty… I'm going to make you burn inside for me.” His chiseled frame bared down on her, his swelling phallus rubbing against her, entering her essence. Time slowed down… then a familiar scent wafted in the air, distracting her from the sensations.

  
Smells of coffee and butter and eggs on a skillet coaxed Sam from her sleep. Her eyes opened to a spacious, sunlit living room, with soft music filling the atmosphere. _‘Oh no… I fell asleep!’_ She found her glasses on the floor, for which she picked up and put on her face. “Good morning, Samara,” a handsome accent called from the kitchen. Charles' smile brimmed as he cracked a couple of eggs into a skillet. “Did you sleep well?”

  
Sam blushed. “Y-yeah… sorry I slept over…”

  
“Don't be sorry, Bunty. It's not an issue. Besides, now I can repay you for helping me last night. Coffee?”

  
“Yes, please…”

  
“Cream or sugar?”

  
“Cream, please…” she shied, heading to the glass dining table.

  
“How do you like your eggs?” He leaned in as he set her coffee down.

  
“Um, any way you like to make them… you look like you're feeling better.”

  
“Much better,” he grinned. “Thanks to you. Sunny side up?” Sam nodded, speechless. She started to see how he might have felt being shabby yesterday, now that their roles were reversed. Charles went back to being his usual, pristine self, even with messy hair and thin wire glasses, while now Sam was in need of a shower and wearing yesterday's wrinkled clothes. Making matters worse, she could feel a familiar dampness from her panties, the results of her burning dream. _‘Oh crap, that's humiliating…’_

  
Charles went right back to the range top, cracking a little pepper over the eggs. “Do you like eggs benedict?”

  
“I love eggs benedict,” she replied. Her stomach started to gurgle loudly with agreement. _‘Please tell me he didn't totally hear that…’_

  
If he did, Charles feigned ignorance with grace. “Excellent. It's one of my favorite breakfast dishes to make.” Sam looked at her phone to check over any messages she may have missed, occasionally peering up at her generous host as he hummed to the music in the background. _‘God, can he be any more amazing?’_ After another minute, Charles delivered two flawless plates of eggs benedict for them. Sunny side up eggs on English muffins and spinach with a cheese sauce, topped with avocado slices. The food seemed to shine at her. It was picturesque, immaculate for Instaframe.

  
“This looks so good,” she nearly drooled.

  
Charles chuckled. “Enjoy, Samara.” Sam's bite made her swoon like the anime girls on Cooking Wars, she was just thankful that unlike them, her clothes weren't falling off in an overwhelming food orgasm. “By the way,” Charles thankfully interrupted her thought, “does your father know you plan to invite me to the formal?”

  
“Yeah, he does. I actually told him I would go only if I could invite you.”

  
“Quite bold of you, Samara,” he mused. “But what would you have done if I refused?”

  
“I didn't think of that much… I guess I would have asked another friend to come with.”

  
“Like Ben?”

  
“No, I couldn't ask him when he has a girlfriend, that wouldn't be right.”

  
“What about that other gentleman who you introduced me to at the hospital? The scruffy one with long hair.”

  
“Link? He has a really busy schedule, I don't think he would even have a suit for something like this.”

  
“You're starting to run out of options, Bunty.”

  
She pouted at his teasing. “Well, I probably could have asked Abe… probably.”

  
Charles laughed again. “It appears you put a lot of faith in my accepting. At least it was for a formal event this time.”

  
“You mean instead of a business proposal?” Her boss nodded.

  
“As they say, you cannot collect all your eggs into one basket. It's best to consider backup plans often for situations, even such as these.”

  
“Ever the business mogul, even when you're off the clock.”

  
“In my line of work, I often need to be. And speaking of backup situations, how do you plan on going home?”

  
“I'll just find the nearest bus stop or call a cab. Either of those are fine.”

  
“No need to trouble yourself with either, Samara. I'll drive you after breakfast.”

  
“T-thanks, Charles.” Sam didn't want to overstay her welcome in his home, and after food and coffee, she quickly gathered her things to go. The car ride was longer than the distance between Sam's complex and YT, but Charles kept pleasant conversation going the entire time. Once parked in the visitor's space, he kept up his courteous practice of going to the passenger door and helping Sam from the car, and walking her to her door.

  
“I hope we didn't keep Bowser too long,” he fretted. He completely forgot that she probably should have gone home to tend to her pet.

  
“Don't worry. I asked Monica and Marshall to look after him. I'll go pick him up next.”

  
“Then I best leave you here?”

  
“Probably… I'm a mess right now and—” Sam's phone rang, her mom waited on the other end. She excused herself a minute and swiped to answer. “Hi Mom… yeah, I told Dad I would go. Yes, he said he would come with. He's just going to help me walk through this kind of thing, Mom. You know I haven't done this before. What? Mom, please don't, I can figure out something… Well, no, I don't have anything _that_ formal but… okay, fine, but _only_ because it's so soon. Okay. An hour? Okay. See you then. Bye.”

  
“Change of plans?”

  
“Just my mom. She's going to take me dress shopping.”

  
“Then I'll leave you to have some much-needed girl time with her. I'll see you at work, Samara.” Charles opened the door behind him but stopped short. “Oh, and Samara,” he peered over her shoulder, “thank you again for the soup.”

~~~

Sam thought about last night over and over in a recorded loop as she picked up Bowser and headed into the shower. The warmth and ache she felt in her chest was welcoming and annoying at the same time, but she couldn't afford to dwell on it. As soon as she dressed in some easy clothes to change in and out of for gown shopping, Mrs. Young knocked on the door to pick her up. Being that Sam wasn't always interested in makeup and fashion, she felt apprehensive trying anything on. But the morning passed by quickly with a chosen gown that she actually liked.

  
“I'm glad that’s over,” Sam happily walked beside her mom with Bowser leading them proudly on his leash.

  
“I'm actually amazed you liked something we shopped for,” Mrs. Young giggled. “And that dress is beautiful on you, Sweetie. I'm so happy you picked it. Now we just need some accessories to go with.”

  
“Like what?”

  
“I'm thinking a cute set of pearls. You never wore them before, they would be perfect.”

  
“If you think so. I'm not the most fashion-savvy.”

  
“And that's okay, Sweetie. Lots of people prefer being casual, anyway. Have you thought of what to do for hair and makeup?”

  
“No, but I have a neighbor who is a beauty Viewtuber.”

  
“Ooh, you'll have to give me her channel sometime. What about legs and arms? Want to get waxed?”

  
“Does it hurt?”

  
“Not much.”

  
Sam walked out of the salon hours later with Mrs. Young. Bowser was a perfectly pampered pooch, gleaming in the afternoon sun, but Sam seemed a little scarred. “You lied to me,” her eye twitched.

  
“What do you mean?” Mrs. Young's golden hair swayed perfectly in the breeze. “I enjoyed my wax.”

  
“Even the Brazilian wax??”

  
“Oh, that one is uncomfortable the first time, but keep up with it and it's really not that bad.”

  
“You do it regularly??”

  
“When you look at yourself in the mirror, you'll see why.” Bowser yipped in agreement.

  
Sam grumbled, “No comments from you, furry boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Instaframe: Instagram  
> • Cooking Wars: Food Wars, an anime with a Hell's Kitchen like premise, in which high school students challenge each other on their cooking skills. Taste testers of these incredible dishes often end up having “food orgasms” and are even depicted as losing their clothes.  
> • Viewtube: Youtube


	4. Testing the Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting a Brazilian wax, Sam's mind wanders to how Charles might enjoy them.

Regardless of the waxing appointment, Sam did have a good time hanging out with her mom. They even shopped for a few more things and had dinner together. But once home with Bowser, she was happy to shut her door to the outside world. “I need a minute,” she moaned. Bowser went to his bed and laid down immediately. Sam trudged into her room, closed the door and sat down on her bed. The material shifting against her newly bared skin reminded her what Mrs. Young said about looking at herself. Tired, but curious, Sam slowly took off her clothes, looking at her skin everywhere. _‘It does feel smooth.’_ She touched her underarms and legs as her shirt and pants went into her laundry basket. Those parts weren't as rough as her womanhood was, though. She touched the outside of her panties, feeling the sensation of cotton on the bare skin. _‘That… feels good…’_ Sam carefully slipped her panties down, noticing her petite little treasure softly reflecting back at her in the mirror. Her fingertips grazed across it, sending currents of pleasure through her.

  
Her nipples pointed instantly and her mouth watered. It didn't surprise her that she wished Charles was the one touching this sensitive area of hers, it wasn't the first time she thought of him that way. Sam even confided with her friends Angela and Vikki on how she could get her tense frustrations out of the way so that they wouldn't distract her at work, especially around her devilish boss. He still seemed to flirt and tease, especially when they were alone and even more so when they weren't at work. Sam liked it still, but she didn't want to make herself so vulnerable to him again. Bravely telling him she was vestal for him, stayed up late thinking of him, even admitting she wanted to welcome him into her apartment, it all felt embarrassing and scared her to think he was ready to reject her.

  
But if he was still being his usual self towards her, was he really going to reject her that day? She didn't want to know. Avoiding it the way she has been was not healthy for her, she knew that, but at the same time, Sam’s desire towards him muffled out images of anyone else, even fictional characters, from coming near her fantasies.

  
When she told about her concerns to Vikki and Angela the week before, she didn't know what to expect as advice. Then Vikki had said, “Perhaps you are facing a similar situation as when you had your excessive anime nosebleeds. May I recommend a similar solution?”

  
Sam was wary, but kept an open mind. Angela started to sweat, knowing what Vikki was going to say next. Before they knew it, the three ladies were in a porn shop, checking out a wall of dildos and vibrators. Several different sizes from small and discreet to large and challenging ranged around her with intimidating force. Vikki's calm demeanor kept Sam at ease for now, but she really couldn't wait to get out of there. “Sam, I think these kinds might be more of what you would want.” Her yogi friend sweetly showed her a set of colorful options.

  
“These are very user friendly for you, Sam. They plug into the wall for you to charge up and use whenever you want, and are made of silicone. You can even use them in the shower, if you prefer.” Sam delicately held one that caught her eye, thanks to the permission of the clerk. He even showed Sam how to turn it on and feel on her wrist if she liked the speed settings. It made her blush to say she would take it, but experimenting with her hot pink companion since then has made her tremble a little less whenever Charles got close to her.

  
She wondered, _‘Will it feel different after being waxed?’_ The thought provoked her to test it out. She could almost hear Charles’ voice imploring her to retrieve her electric friend from her nightstand drawer. “Turn it on, Samara,” he would whisper over her shoulder. “Tease yourself with it.” Sam laid down on her bed, obeying her fantasy. She imagined him laying next to her, his marble skin completely exposed and touching her as the vibrator hummed to life.

  
Images of sex positions she learned from porn videos played in her head with her imaginary Charles performing them for her. His tongue licking the peaks of her nipples, then streaming down to her waistline, tickling at her inner thigh. The curved tip of the pink toy met near where his mouth would be, making him grin wickedly at her. She longed to feel his hot breath near her folds, taunting them with how close his lips would be towards them. Gingerly, Sam led the humming head to part her slick entrance, then slowly bring it up to her clitoral hood. Her mouth gaped with a new sudden appreciation for having no hair to detract this pleasure from reaching her. ‘ _Oh god, that feels good!’_

  
“That's because its directly on you, my Bunty,” Charles would say. “Its making me impatient to taste you myself… you smell delicious.” She pushed the button for the next speed up, sending a shockwave of ecstasy through her with a stifled moan. Her other hand massaged her breast as her breathing grew heavy with increasing wanton. Her imagined Charles towered over her with his sultry grin, leaning in closely to her ear. “Put it inside you, Samara,” he softly commanded. “Stretch your tight walls for me. Think of it as me… filling you deep inside.”

  
Sam brought the tip back down towards her opening and lowered the speed again. She lingered at her entrance again, twisting the toy slightly, hoping to encourage her body to relax and take it in. “Don't rush it if your tight pussy isn't ready, love,” the voice softened. “Perhaps you can help it with a few fingers?”

  
 _‘I know I can slip in two of them,’_ she agreed. Her private experiences have been arousing her curiosities around sex more now than ever in her life. With just watching porn, her head filled with all new questions, from male anatomies and their shapes and sizes to understanding what losing virginity for women was like. The prospect of a painful or uncomfortable experience when a woman loses her virginity prompted her to search for ways to lessen the discomfort. So many anonymous accounts recommended using a dildo or vibrator to “prep” a woman's body, since her fingers don't always substitute for a man the same way. This information made her that much more determined to do it herself, to stretch and enjoy her first real encounter, and Charles was still her mentor through this, even if he was only in her head.

  
Her fingers massaged as far as they could reach, giving her the opportunity to slip the tip of her toy inside. Sam arched her back with the smooth surface, trying to deepen the insertion, but her tight pussy wouldn't allow it further. She whimpered and bit her lip. “Very good, Samara,” his voice praised, “this is a beautiful start.” Would he go back down to watch? Maybe even lick at her clit while the vibrator worked its magic? Her fingers moved up to her little peak, circling and massaging it with her wetness. Her body began to sweat as she resumed the motions with her toy as before. “So tight…” he would moan. “Samara, you feel incredible... fuck, I want to cum inside you!”

  
Sam couldn't hold back any longer. Her fingers had massaged herself in all the right places and her walls relaxed with a new tight grip on the vibrator. It felt like a starburst as she climaxed, even her body convulsed and twitched pleasantly. Is it possible for sex with a partner to feel this amazing? She gave herself a moment to breathe before removing and turning off her vibrator, then dove for her inhaler for a puff. _‘Please tell me that the more I build up to this, the more my wheezing will subside…’_ It was her hope, anyway, and another reason for her to keep pushing herself with masturbation for now.

  
Back in reality, and with her breathing slowed and even, Sam went to work on cleaning her toy and placing it back in her nightstand. Surprisingly pleased with the results, she changed into her pajamas and snuggled into bed. Thinking of Charles holding her close to him made her smile as she went to sleep.


	5. Formalities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night of the formal!

Monica was more than happy to banish Marshall outside with Dinah and Bowser, setting up the kitchen counter with all her makeup must-haves and hair products for a complete transformation on Sam. Her hot pink hair flowed perfectly around her shoulders as she exclaimed, “Kiddo, you won't be disappointed!”

  
Sam apprehensively walked in with her bathrobe hugging her. She was wearing underwear and shorts underneath, but it only helped a little against the pit of vulnerability she was sunken into. She had just showered and almost felt naked walking into her neighbor's apartment. Personal Space kept hissing as she stepped closer to the swivel barstool, leaving Bravery and Friendship to locked it up so she could sit down comfortably. “Monica,” she glanced at the product menagerie, “what exactly do you plan on doing?”

  
“Don't let the bright colors scare you, Kiddo,” she assured. “I'm going to stick with nude and brown shades, all matte, so nothing sparkly, and something simple for your hair to make you look even cuter than you already are. When is he picking you up again?”

  
Sam pulled her phone from her pocket to check the text. “At 4:30.”

  
“Good. We have plenty of time, then.”

  
“Thank you again, Monica. I couldn't do something this complex. And you’re sure you and Marshall are okay with taking Bowser overnight again?”

  
“Of course we are! Besides, Dinah likes his company. You have your dress hung up and accessories ready in your place?”

  
“Yeah.”

  
“And you're going to wear contacts, right?”

  
“Yeah, I still have them. And I have a fresh inhaler, contact solution, and a contact case and my glasses in my clutch.”

  
“Good. Then once we're done here, we'll get you dressed up.”

  
“You sure I don't need a bra?”

  
“With your gown already being padded and having a corset back, yes. Why wear extra stuffing when you don't have to?” Sam giggled at that as she took off her glasses. Now it made sense why her mom insisted the same thing when she tried it on. Monica gently placed Sam's glasses on the counter and started clipping her wet hair away from her face. “So tell me about last week when you went to his house. Did he like the soup?”

  
Sam smiled and chatted with Monica about everything that happened with Charles. Talking about the next morning and breakfast with him rouged her cheeks, and Monica couldn't help but smile along as she carefully worked.

  
“You know Sam, this Charles guy really sounds like he's into you. Is there a reason why you are so nervous going out with him? …You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.”

  
She sighed. “Actually, I want to, but I don't think he's interested in me the same way.”

  
Monica spritzed some more product into her hair. “Have you asked him?”

  
“No… I just assumed.”

  
“What brought on that assumption?”

  
“Well, you remember the time I went out with him to talk about my game?”

  
“Yeah.”

  
“The next day at work… I ended up telling him how I didn't want the date to end… and I admitted I thought of him and had little sleep. It seemed like he wanted to let me down gently, so I just told him to ignore what I said and pretend it never happened so that we could still work together like always.”

  
“And he still flirts to you?”

  
“I think so… outside of work.”

  
“Maybe he still likes you, then. Do you want to find out?”

  
Sam's brow furrowed. “I don't know.”

  
“Well, if you do, and if you feel up to it, tonight might be a good time to ask him.”

  
“I'll… think about it.”

  
“No pressure, Sam. No matter what, the decision of what you want to share is entirely up to you.” Sam smiled at Monica's assurance. The vixen woman resumed lightening the mood. “In the meantime, let's get you into your gown. I can't wait to see it on you!”

  
Charles arrived at the visitor's parking space and checked the time. His precision sometimes impressed even him, seeing that it was 4:25. Five minutes was the right amount of time to climb the stairs to Sam's apartment, and he had just confirmed reservations at a lovely restaurant he was sure she would enjoy. One last look at his bowtie and his styled hair in the mirror and he started up the stairs. He checked his watch again at her door with a smirk. 4:30 exactly. _‘Best not keep her waiting.’_

  
He knocked on the door, then started to fidget with his sleeves and check his suitcoat for wrinkles. He looked up at the sound of the door opening, where Samara, who he nearly didn't recognize at first, stood in the doorway. His eyes widened as they drank her in. She was a tall glass of wine in her deep garnet gown, looking like his favorite Malbec. The black chiffon neckline teasingly covered her “credentials” and was hiding a sweetheart neckline, with an overlay continuing down her gown. It bared her arms up to her shoulders with a sexy modesty. The drop waistline hugged her hips just right and beneath it, layers of a flowing skirt elongated her legs that teasingly peeked out of an angled slit sweeping down the front. Monica's work didn't go unnoticed as Sam’s makeup was subtle and tasteful with smoky eyes and deep red lips, and soft waves and a braid in her hair, her bangs parted from her face.

  
“Samara,” Charles breathed. “You look incredible. I like seeing you without glasses this evening.”

  
“Thank you, Charles,” she blushed. Sam couldn't help but notice demure Charles in his complimenting suit. His light, almost silvery tux emphasized his bright eyes and blonde hair. Beneath the coat he wore a simple white shirt and an eye-catching iris vest with an violet lapel. As if his attire wasn't perfect enough, a matching bowtie rested at his neck, no doubt tied by him and not a clip-on. “You look… um…”

  
Charles arched an eyebrow with a sly smile. “I look what?”

  
Sam nervously giggled. “You just… remind me even more of an anime character.”

  
He chuckled. “Should I know who?”

  
“Sorry. That's a secret,” she grinned, her face still flushing.

  
“Very well. I'll play along for now,” he teased. “Shall we?” With a nod, Sam reached behind her and picked up her clutch. Once they stepped into the hall and she locked the door, she turned to see Charles had held out his arm for her, which she graciously accepted, and they headed for the car.  
~~~  
Mr. Young was even more shocked than his wife when they beheld their daughter walking in arm with Charles Jones. While Sam's mom was excited to see her daughter look so grown up and beautiful, her Welsh companion felt he had to keep his guard up against the leering pair of eyes that belonged to Mr. Young. He seemed ready to kill him on sight. “Jones…”

  
Charles tried his best to remain pleasant. “Good evening, Mr. Young.”

  
“Was my daughter's… makeover your doing?”

  
“Not at all, sir. She asked a friend who professionally does makeup and hair to help her out.”

  
“Don't _lie_ to me, Jones!”

  
“Mr. Young, isn't the CEO of Martin Industries here? It would be advantageous to Samara to meet him, would it not?” Sam's father agreed (though reluctantly) and went straight away to introduce his daughter.

  
A few introductions and drinks later, Mrs. Young took out her phone. “Charles, Sam,” she waved, getting their attention. “I _must_ have a picture of you!”

  
Charles immediately stood beside his lovely date. “Sorry about this,” she hushed. “It makes me feel like I'm going to prom.”

  
“I’m actually enjoying it,” Charles grinned. Before she could respond, Sam was beckoned to look at her mom and smile. After a few snaps, Mrs. Young brought over her phone to show them the best one.

  
“Look at you two, such a handsome couple,” Mrs. Young gushed. “I'm sorry, Charles, I just had to get a picture of my Samara like this, and you both look so good tonight.” Sam's Blush Meter started to rise the more her mom talked. It didn't help what Charles said next.

  
“Mrs. Young, I must insist sending me a copy of that picture. I have to agree, Samara looks lovely tonight and I must remember it.”

  
Sam flinched. “What??”

  
“Pumpkin!” Mr. Young barreled his way between his daughter and her boss. “Our song is about to come on! Dance with your Daddy, please?”

  
“Dad,” she flushed bright red, “you requested Daniel Key?”

  
“Well of course! It's hardly a time that I can dance with my sweetie-pumpkin anymore, so I have to take the opportunity whenever it arises. Let's go!”

  
“Oh cripes,” she uttered as her dad dragged her to the dance floor. The 50s swing music transitioned just as the walked to the floor and Mr. Young swept Sam into his dancing arm.

  
Charles watched with a mix of amusement and disbelief. “I didn't know Samara knew how to dance like that.”

  
“Mainly just the basics,” Mrs. Young answered. She sipped her wine as she watched her husband twirl Sam smoothly, the skirt of her gown flowing beautifully with her movements.

  
He smiled towards her, taking the opportunity to talk to a family member of the Youngs who didn't hate him. “I take it Mr. Young came up with this for her?”

  
“Somewhat,” she grinned wider. “Sam liked the movie this song came from a lot as a child, so my husband helped her learn how to dance to it. It's slow enough, so it doesn't aggravate her asthma.”

  
“So cute,” he muttered.

  
“Let's just make sure we rescue her when the song is over,” Mrs. Young hinted. “Otherwise he'll try dancing with her all night.”

  
“I'll be happy to help.” Mr. Young moped a little to see his daughter whisked away in Charles' arms when the song ended, but one look from his wife convinced him to let it go. Michael Bubbly’s track sang over the speakers to a slightly slower pace as Charles held Sam closely in his arms.

  
“I can't believe Dad would do that,” Sam huffed. “So embarrassing…”

  
Her dance partner stifled a small laugh. “I thought it was cute, actually. Watching your father dote on you like that was sweet.”

  
“Yeah, but I guess I was hoping you wouldn't see that…”

  
“You _did_ invite me.”

  
“I still told him not to request it!” Charles laughter trapped her gaze. Why did his laugh have to sound so jovial? Why did his smile need to look so impeccable? Sam blushed and tried to bury her feelings, but they were resiliently fighting back.

  
“Samara? What's bothering you?”

  
 _‘Of course he would notice… what can I tell him?’_ But the only words that she managed were, “I… just…”

  
His soft gaze made her lost in the moment and unable to speak. He shook his head, “Come now, Bunty. I know you a little better than that. Didn't you just tell me last weekend how you felt you can be honest with people around you?”

  
She pursed her lips a moment. “Well… yeah…”

  
“So, do you want to say something?” Charles led her into a small spin and held her from behind. He quickly whispered in a deep rasp, “Or am I going to have to torture you to make you talk?” Another small spin and she faced him with an obvious blush. His provocative grin and eyes was driving her Lust into a heated craze.

  
Trying her best to disregard her wanting again, Sam answered, “I just… wanted to thank you for coming out with me today… treating me to dinner again… hanging out with me so I wouldn't be so awkward around my parents… I really appreciate it.”

  
Charles tilted his head slightly, unsatisfied. “Is that everything you wanted to say?”

  
Sam couldn't hide it anymore. She bit. “Okay… I was curious about something.”

  
“Go on…”

  
“That night… a few weeks back…”

  
“When we went out to the pub?”

  
“Yes… and then the next day…”

  
“You told me you thought of me that night.”

  
“And you were about to tell me something, but I stopped you…”

  
He leaned in closer to her. “What do you want to ask me, Samara?”

  
Sam trembled a little, bit firmly asked, “What is it you wanted to tell me that day?”

  
Charles didn't stop himself, regardless of the painful thudding in his heart. “I wanted to say I also thought of you that night, Samara… and it terrified me.”

  
“You did? Why did you feel _that_ way?”

  
He stopped a moment and searched his surroundings, then whispered, “Can we talk somewhere more private?” She nodded. They rushed out of the corridor and down the hall, searching for someplace quiet. The nearby lobby was empty, and although it was a wide open space, Charles muttered, “This should do,” and guided Sam to sit down. He pulled up another chair so that he could be closer to her and keep his voice low. “I have something important to talk to you about, Samara. It's something no one else knows, besides your father. And… I would much rather keep it that way.”

  
Sam nodded, her usual empathetic eyes laced with a serious tone. “I've come to trust you, Charles… I hope you can trust me, too.”

  
Charles sighed, then reached for her hand and squeezed it. “Samara… I used to be married.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Daniel Key: Danny Kaye, in particular when he performs “The Best Things Happen when You're Dancing” from White Christmas. Personal touch from me, since I happen to love this song.  
> • Michael Bubbly: Michael Bublé, famous Canadian singer who sings mainly covers for Jazz and Swing music. He also has some hit original songs and one sexy voice to match!


	6. Charles' History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam listens as Charles tells her his life in Wales.

She couldn't move. It wasn't that she wanted to run, she wanted to stay and listen to him, but Sam was stunned to hear what Charles said. She searched his eyes for any hint of a lie, a manipulation even, but there was nothing. Charles was being completely honest, and she knew it. “You… were married?”

  
He nodded his head after she softly asked, then reached into his pocket. The small item he retrieved remained imprisoned in his fist as he pressed on. “Her name was Gweneth… We had gone to school together and known each other for a few years. When I was in college, we became engaged, and just before I finished my degree, we were married and had purchased a house. Gwen didn't set a career path for herself, so I took on the role of provider, promising her she didn't have to work unless she wanted to. I wanted to have a family with her someday, and I didn't want to push her in any way that was discomforting to her… but that was my biggest mistake.

  
“I was married to Gweneth for only 2 years by the time I discovered she was seeing another man in our bed. The divorce was atrocious. She claimed I had abandoned her emotionally, when I was working for the sake of our relationship. If she ever asked me for more of my time, I gave it to her willingly. When she fell in love with the house, I bought it, even though my salary at the time was meager. I wanted to give her the world, along with my heart… and she left me for someone else. After the divorce, I heard of an opportunity from a friend about an expanding company in America. I knew it was best for me if I left, so I did. The only thing I brought with me from my marriage… was this.”

  
Charles' fingers slowly opened, revealing a gold wedding band on a chain. Sam held a hand over her mouth in shock. As she stared at it, Charles waited patiently to allow this innocent woman to process his information. She weakly asked, “Why do you keep it?”

  
“It became my talisman,” he answered, gazing at the tiled floor. “I carry it with me as a reminder not to open my heart so easily.”

  
“Is that why Dad and Jay are so… judgmental towards you?”

  
“Somewhat… some time after I started at Young Technologies, I came to my current position. With it, I was assigned an assistant that Jay happened to be friends with.”

  
Charles paused at this, his breathing becoming shaky and his stern eyes pained with these memories, but Sam still remained. “You can tell me, Charles,” she reassured. “I want to know the truth… from _you…_ not anyone else, just you… _please.”_

  
He blushed at his next set of words. “You can imagine, Samara… people… have certain needs… that need fulfilling.”

  
“Were yours…?”

  
He nodded, “Yes. I had not had sex since I divorced Gwen at the time, and my assistant was a beautiful, feisty woman. And it so happened that I became physically attracted to her. When she told me she felt the same way, I made an agreement with her to protect myself. We would see each other whenever we wanted, outside of work, but only as sexual partners. Anything beyond that was forbidden. I refused to get into another romantic relationship after what happened with Gwen... but my assistant eventually tried to take things further than I wanted. So I broke our arrangement off with her. Unfortunately, she grew angry with me and it affected her work, so I ended up firing her without recourse. Jay wasn't too happy to hear of his friend being let go and informed Mr. Young immediately. Once again, I had to defend myself and my position. Against my better comfort… I told your father of the relations I had with my now ex-assistant, which meant also tracing further back to my divorce. He then warned me never to do that again, and kept a glaring eye in my direction ever since.”

  
“So, the ‘no dating’ policy at work… was because of you?”

  
“Yes,” he sighed.

  
“How… how old were you… when you divorced?”

  
“Twenty-four.”

  
Sam shied at her next question, but had to ask, “Do you still see someone regarding your… needs?”

  
Charles winced. “I did until recently. She understood the boundaries and followed them, but I had to end it.”

  
“May I ask why?”

  
The languid silence was unbearable for the both of them. One word left his lips. “You.”

  
Another lingering stare locked their eyes in each others' gazes at that confession. When their eyes glanced at their lips, Charles' hand shifted to hold Sam's again with the intent to pull her in. The drop of a small piece of metal echoed a loud clang on the floor, stopping the both of them like an unspoken warning. He leaned back with a sigh. She could read the guilt written in his piercing blue eyes. “I'm… so sorry, Samara,” he hushed, fighting his tears. “It's quite difficult to not look at you and imagine a scenario in which we could have a special companionship… but I don't know if I'm capable of having one.”

  
The picture cleared itself for her. Now that the backstory was complete, it left Sam with her own burden of knowledge. How could she help him? Was there something missing to potentially solve this puzzle? But Sam knew there was no real answer to solve this issue, this was something Charles had to discover and learn for himself, if he wanted to. Even if he would consider therapy, it would only work if he was willing to change his mind on his views and try opening his heart to healing.

  
_“Because I know marriage doesn't equal a happy ending.”_

  
Now it made sense to her why he said those words weeks ago. _‘How could I miss that? I feel a bit foolish, but it wasn't like he told me then… And now that I know… now I understand why he didn't accept the normal ending in my game… And after everything I said, he probably thinks I'm expecting to live like in a fairytale if I want to get married someday. But I only just started to navigate this part of me, wanting a relationship and growing as a person with someone who cares and supports me the same way. I could never change his mind… or his heart…’_

  
“Samara,” his shaky voice broke the silence, “we should probably go back. Your father will worry if he doesn't see you.” Sam couldn't speak, so she nodded in acknowledgement. Charles picked his wedding band up from the floor and replaced it in his pocket as he stood. He kept his eyes fixed on the floor as he offered her his hand and escorted her silently back to the formal. Sam hated lying, especially since she was terrible at doing it, but she forced a plastered smile on her face as she greeted her mom.

  
Mrs. Young queried, “Where were you?”

  
“I went looking for the ladies room. Charles helped me, so I wouldn't get lost.”

  
“Isn't he a catch? What a gentleman! In all honesty, Sweetie, I'm so glad you're working with him. Your father told me how he's training you to become more business savvy and I must say, I'm proud to see you growing with so much confidence. Charles is an excellent mentor for you.” She then leaned in a little closer and whispered, “And personally, I think you should see if he’s single. Guys like him are incredibly rare and he might make good husband material.”

  
“Mom,” Sam blushed, “I don't think he's looking for anyone like that. Besides, you know I'm not supposed to date anyone from work.”

  
“Oh posh on that,” she teased. “Just don't tell your dad. Speaking of, I better go find him so that we can go home and you two can have some fun.”

  
“Uh… okay…”

  
Mrs. Young gently coaxed her husband to leave within seconds, though he still stared down Charles with daggers. Charles did his best to ignore it while Sam bid her parents goodnight. As soon as the parents disappeared around the corner (without Mr. Young popping back out again), Sam turned towards her partner and asked, “Do you want to go? I don't blame you if you do.”

  
Charles smiled empathetically. “Tonight was much more vulnerable than we both probably expected, but I always prefer leaving on a more positive memory.” He held out his hand once more. “May I have one last dance, Samara?”

  
Her warm smile returned, pairing sweetly with her large brown eyes. She took his hand and walked with him once again to the dance floor. As they moved with their light steps, Sam spoke. “Charles?” He looked back into her dark orbs again. “I just wanted to say thank you again… for tonight… and for being so brave and honest with me. I also wanted to tell you something…”

  
“What is it?”

  
“I still stand by what I told you that morning. I still just want to get to know you. Nothing needs to be moved beyond where we are now. So… please don't think that learning about your past makes me look at you in a negative way. If anything, I feel better knowing I understand you more.”

  
He smiled a bit wider. “Thank you, Samara… I'm actually glad I told you as well.”


	7. A Night With the Untouchable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night is over, and Charles is driving Sam home.

She looked out the car window as the city skylights passed by. _‘This reminds me a bit of when we went out last time,’_ she pondered. _‘With the night almost over, I'll be going right back into my old routine… and stop being Cinderella. I guess, I'll just have to accept that and move on already.’_

  
Charles glanced over from the driver's seat. “Something on your mind?”

  
Sam smiled and shook her head. “I'm fine.”

  
“You sure?” Her nod was all that he received. A few minutes passed when Sam realized something.

  
“Charles, where are we going? This isn't the way back to my apartment.”

  
“It's a surprise,” he grinned slyly.

  
“Surprise?”

  
“You still trust me, Bunty?”

  
The mystery intrigued her. “For now…” she smirked back.

  
“Then you'll see very soon.” That voice of his. How could she resist? _‘Maybe I am with the devil…’_

  
She kept her gaze out the window again when she felt the car pulling over into a driveway. Charles' house came into her view, which made her heart begin to thud again. Sam could feel her Lust rubbing its hands together with impatience. “Charles… why are we at your place?” She gazed over at him, where a mix of determination and anxiety fought with his stern expression.

  
He took a deep breath to steady his nerves as he shifted to park, then his hand moved from the gear shift to hold hers. Delicately, his fingers ushered her soft skin to his lips, where he pressed his kiss. “Samara,” his eyes redirected to hers, “I don't want to make the same mistake as the last time we were together like this, because… I don't want this night to end.”

  
Her voice hitched as she slowly asked, “How… do you want to continue?”

  
“By inviting you inside,” he huskily answered, “in order that you stay the night.”

  
“Ch-Charles, l couldn't possibly… I mean, I already stayed on your couch once…” Charles couldn't contain his laughter. Even now, his sweet Bunty was so innocent, and her face went red as she realized what he was actually inviting her for. Lust smacked itself in agony over her words, it was amazed that Charles still playfully smiled at her with longing.

  
“Samara...” he began, but she covered her face with her free hand.

  
“God, I'm so embarrassed.”

  
“Look at me, Bunty,” he coaxed. “It's only me here.” Hunched shoulders still hid those flushed cheeks, but a pair of dark eyes peered back to him. “If for any reason you are uncomfortable, just tell me. I will stop and take you home. I won't hold anything against you and we can still work as though nothing changed. And if you ever feel up to it, we can still enjoy an ice cream and hot chocolate together. Whatever your boundary, I swear to respect it.”

  
“S-so… if I say ‘no’ right now, you'll take me home?”

  
“Even if I am holding you in my arms, passionately making love to you, and you implore me to stop, I won't let my frustrations get the better of me. I will do _everything_ possible to make you safe.” He squeezed her hand as he spoke, reassuring his promise.

  
“I believe you, Charles…”

  
“But…?”

  
“It's just that… I've never done… I mean… I've never been _with_ anyone before.”

  
“There is _nothing_ wrong with that, Samara. The choice is entirely yours.”

  
Sam felt his thumb trace along her skin, the same way as the bra strap incident. Maybe he was trying to convince her with that motion. Or was it still reassurance? Her mind raced with her emotions. Lust wanted to pounce on Charles, so Logic and Self-Confidence held it back with all their might to allow her to make her own rational decision. “Charles…” she looked to him with a confident smile, “I don't want to end this night either. I accept your invitation.”

  
His face lit up with her answer, and with one more kiss on her hand, he let her go and rushed to get out of the car. He opened the passenger door, and Charles helped Sam out of the vehicle to hold her close. He savored her as he brought his fingers to her chin and tasted her lips with his own. This moment couldn't be rushed. Even with her clutch in hand, Sam wrapped her arms around his neck, mewling into his mouth as her lips parted to invite his tongue. His hand at her waist lowered around her curvy ass, and before she knew it, Charles lowered himself and lifted his lamb into his arms like a bride.

  
“Charles,” she protested, but he was already walking to his door and held his hand out to punch in his security code. The door unlatched with a muted click.

  
“May I have a hand, Bunty?” Sam reached out and turned the knob, allowing him to sidestep her inside and carry her over the threshold, through the lobby, up the elevator, and into the penthouse. He set her back to her feet near the stairs and held her hand as they traversed the steps. Once in his bedroom, he embraced her in his arms again, lips pressed against hers. Sam was oxygen to him, and Charles' breathing turned into panting as he explored her mouth and touched her everywhere possible.

  
He broke off his kisses once tempted to unlace her gown. “Do you have everything you need, Samara? I would hate to make you waste your contacts…”

  
“I… actually brought a case… and my glasses.”

  
“Then you are _all mine_ tonight?” His alluring smirk was irresistible.

  
Her voice pleaded with surrender, “Yes.” Charles took her clutch and set it on his nightstand as he stepped with her towards the wall, devouring her mouth again. Once Sam was pinned, he prompted her to turn around and proceeded to untie her ribbon.

  
He sensually pressed against her so she could feel his bulge. “How did you know I like a little bondage?”

  
“Lucky guess…” she breathed as she braced herself. He deftly unzipped her once the ribbon loosened, nipping at her shoulders and then her neck once he undid the buttons to the chiffon top.

  
“You're making me work for you _still,_ Samara?”

  
“S-sorry…” She gasped at another love bite near her jawline. His hand grappled in her hair and he tugged with a hungering growl.

  
“Don't be,” he licked her fresh mark. “I like having a challenge. And _you,_ Miss Samara Young, have been by far the _most_ challenging to me.” Her breath shook and he turned her back to face his lustful gaze. He glowed in the moonlight, his eyes turning into starry blue orbs. God, he _had_ to look like that anime character… She felt the dress begin to loosen from her skin, and Sam crossed her arms instinctively to keep it in place. “Still nervous, Bunty?”

  
“Y-you know I am,” she pouted.

  
A wicked chuckle escaped him. “Let me make it more fair for you, then.” Sam didn't ask how, since he slid off his suitcoat and let it drop to the floor, then moved to unbuttoning his vest and shirt next. He kept close to her, leaning his hips towards hers and kissing her deeply. He stripped while her eyes were closed, delighted to surprise her again when she was reunited with that porcelain chest of his. Now he turned into a glowing apparition with his half naked body. Sam bit her lip and slowly dragged her hands downward with her wine gown to reveal her perky breasts.

  
Charles leaned over and gently massaged them with his long fingers, bringing her strawberry nipple into his mouth. He drank her in and scraped her skin with his teeth, causing her to squirm with his touch. “I'm going to make you cum, Samara,” he soothed in a low voice. “It's going to be so thrilling to see your face as you orgasm for me.”

  
“You still have to finish getting me undressed, first,” she quipped. A smile spread across her cheeks, playfully adding to his titillating imagery of her. He was ready to unlock every level of her. Charles accepted her little game with another moan as he sucked her other nipple, simultaneously using his free hand to drag her crossed arms down further. Sam relented, spilling the material to the floor and revealing her smooth curves to him. Charles lifted her hips to his and guided her legs around his waist.

  
“So beautiful,” he murmured to her, settling her down onto his bed. “I can't wait to see all of you.”

  
She covered her breasts with her arms, unused to this stimulating exposure. “W-what makes me beautiful… t-to you?”

  
“Oh, Bunty,” he tenderly smiled. He sat next to her and felt along her stomach and down her legs as he spoke. “You still think you're in your chrysalis, but I can already see your colorful wings.” He shifted down to her feet and started unbuckling the straps of her heels.

  
“I… don't know if that answers my question, Charles.”

  
He removed her shoes and set them next to the bed. “The continual growth you are excelling in is what makes you beautiful, Samara,” he clarified, moving on to his own shoes. “Every time I worry you will stagnate in your opportunities to evolve, you end up surprising me and confidently prove me otherwise. Even though in moments like these you still show that facet of hesitation, in the end, you end up shining brighter than you realize.” He placed his shoes aside hers and gazed at this new woman he admired so deeply, crawling his way on top of her.

  
Sam dropped her arms to her sides, tranquil in revealing herself again. “Did I surprise you earlier? When I asked you about our last date?”

  
His fingers traced up between her breasts and stroked her cheek. “So this _is_ a date, then?”

  
“I guess it seems that way to me…”

  
Charles leaned down and kissed her with erotic fervor. “You surprised me all night, Samara, from the moment you opened your door in that gorgeous dress.” His fingers slid down to the edge of her simple lacy blue panties, lifting it just slightly. “Now it's my turn to dole out the surprises… starting with these.” He pressed the outside against her little core, feeling her wetness permeate the fabric and onto his fingertips. Sam cried out and arched her back into his touch. She was expecting for Charles to take her panties off, so the sudden wave of pleasure made her shiver for more.

  
He kept contact with her as he shifted to the side of the bed again, circling his fingers around her. Once standing, Charles removed his hand to lick his fingertips. Sam watched him with a heavy breath as he grinned. “How delicious… I’m going to have fun tasting you.”

  
She lifted her hips more seductively than she realized. “Then why stop?”

  
“Because you need to finish undressing _me_ first,” he smirked. Sam grinned back and took on his dare, sitting up and unzipping his pants while looking up into his glowing orbs. His grin grew when he saw her eyes widen at his bulge twitching. His pants shuffled down to the floor, leaving only his skin-tight boxer briefs in between his erection and her chest. “You don't have to take them off if you prefer not to,” he assured. But Sam gripped the edge of his remaining garment, causing him to gasp, and slowly pulled them down.

  
Her eyes became saucers to see something that big. It was already the length of her vibrator, and seemed just slightly thicker. Charles held onto it, keeping the foreskin over its tip. “Whoa,” Sam whispered. Then she caused Charles to drop his jaw as she asked, “May I hold it?”

  
He gulped as he gave a small nod. She was still full of surprises. Her small fingers delicately wrapped around his shaft, and at his guidance, pulled back the foreskin to show her his full member. She breathed hotly on it, timid and so new at this, then cautiously licked the underside nerve with her tongue. He cursed to himself, “Iesu Grist, peidiwch â meiddio dod!” It didn't help that Sam licked a few more times, even slower than before and stroking his shaft, provoked by his reaction. Much to his relief, she stopped and released him, leaving him wanting for more.

  
Charles pinned her back down to the bed and nipped her neck. “My turn,” he gruffly whispered. He traversed down to her panties again, slipping them off her hips to be greeted by her exposed pussy. “Arhoswch, beth yw'r fuck?” Sam bit her knuckle. She realized he was staring at her womanhood, which he did not expect to be waxed. “Samara…?”

  
“Um, a friend of mine suggested that I give it a try.” Internally, she begged to not have to say it was her mom. Regardless, Charles' eyes grew hungrier and finished removing the lace, tossing them to the floor almost violently.

  
“You best get your inhaler,” he warned with a slight growl. Sam obeyed and reached for her clutch, opening it and pulling out the device. Once on her back, Charles pulled her legs apart and watched her expression as his first finger curled inside her. Her face drew upward as she started to moan, but it only satisfied him a little. A second finger soon joined, stroking her and feeling how taut she was. More panting elicited from her throat, and her scent took a hold of him.

  
“Samara, you smell so good.” Sam’s back arched again as his tongue blanketed her clit. It felt gentle and carnal all at once, pulsing even more rapture through her. Thighs twitched and trembled as she drew closer and closer to her climax. “Call my name, Samara. Cum for me, hard!” His mouth covered her clit as his tongue circled, tasting her honey as she panted harder for him. She tightened and convulsed as she screamed his name with her orgasm. Flushed and beginning to wheeze, she puffed quickly from her inhaler even though her body still pulsed in its blossom.

  
“Holy Shnikies,” she huffed. Another twitching cry flew from her as Charles gave her one last lick. His unabashed grin impelled her to curl into herself in a fetal position.

  
“Attempting to hide from me again, Samara?” He leaned over her shoulder and scattered kisses along her smooth skin. She shivered when he breathed in her ear, “I'll still make you _mine.”_

  
“Charles,” she whimpered, “give me a minute…”

  
“I'm going to enjoy making you _beg.”_ She felt his teeth rake her neck, inciting her need for another puff.

  
“You’re such a jerk,” she retorted. His chortle caused another blush to pink her cheeks.

  
“Look at me, Bunty.” Charles guided her to lay on her back. His kiss disarmed her and slowed her remaining pleasure waves. “I have been wanting to do this for so long.”

  
“You're telling _me.”_ Neither resisted laughing. Charles bit his lip mischievously and tickled Sam a little more before he kissed her again. _‘I wish he'd never stop kissing me like this,’_ she thought solemnly.

  
“Samara,” he hushed against her lips, “are you ready for me?”

  
“More than ever,” she confidently smiled. He planted another tender kiss on her as his body shifted on top of her. He stretched for his nightstand drawer and retrieved a gold foil packet. A blush spread across his cheeks as he opened it and rolled the condom on, since Sam could clearly see the words “Mighty Warrior” on the cover. She suppressed a giggle, trying not to spoil the mood.

  
“This might not be the most pleasant,” he warned.

  
“Charles… I've been using a vibrator to help.” Once again, his eyes widened.

  
He breathed, “Fuck me…” Sam grinned wider. She was enjoying how she was surprising him. It had been a while since she felt like she stunned him at work. “If you don't mind my asking, how well has it been working for you?”

  
Sam's gaze tentatively shifted. “Um… I can insert the tip of it easily, but that's as far as I could go.”  
He guided her hips to spread and laid over her. “Just relax with me, Samara,” he gently instructed, “and kiss me.” Sam surrendered to his soft lips and firm hands, one of which stroked her hip and moved downward to his arousal. She felt the head at her entrance, then it firmly thrust into the heart of her femininity. She gasped, still feeling a bit of discomfort with the tightness and breaking their kiss. Charles braced himself, staying as still as possible for her with gritted teeth.

  
“Oh my god!” Sam mewled.

  
“Samara? Are you okay?”

  
It felt like an eternity in that short moment of silence. Then a moan filled the air between them. A desiring, wanting sound that Charles heard the night Sam slept on his couch. Her hips wiggled just slightly, catching his breath again. Sam looked into his eyes, her timid nature all but gone as she smiled seductively. “Charles, you feel so good.”

  
He smiled back, roguish and sensual. “Are you ready for me to move?” Her nod was all he needed. He thrust slowly in short strokes. The first for her comfort… the second tested her further… then the third started a short series of movements, each getting faster and deeper gradually. Sam was soon meeting her hips into his rhythm, which dropped her jaw at the new ripples of Dionysian pleasures flowed through her crevice and out to each area of her body with tingling sensation.

  
She cried, “Ah! This is amazing!”

  
Charles coyly asked, “Better than your toy?”

  
“God, yes!”

  
He drank in her voluptuous purring as his hips rocked against her. “I love the way you feel, Samara,” he nipped along her jawline. “I want to make you remember this night with every time you use your toy. I want you think of my hard cock inside you and my voice chanting your name each time you reach that heavenly euphoria. You'll feel so much yearning for me you won't know what to do with it!” Charles kissed her feverishly as he started to pound into her harder. He broke away to allow her inhaler to rescue her breath, but he was unrelenting. “Fuck, I'm going to cum, Samara!”

  
“Yes, please…. Charles!!” Sam soon exploded into her carnal surge, arching in her passionate throes. Charles plunged a few more times into her glistening sheath, following her into blissful ecstasy with a cry of his own. They were coated with sweat as their breaths huffed with steamy abandon. Sam took more gracious puffs of her inhaler, spacing them out to try steadying herself. Charles brought his lips to hers and hummed at her succulent taste.

  
“You are incredible, Samara,” he murmured, savoring her mouth again.

  
“Thank you, Charles…” she soothed. A few more kisses were shared as they embraced each other. Charles took great care in slowly pulling out and retrieving to the bathroom briefly, giving Sam some time to take care of her contacts. He cleaned up and splashed a little cold water on his face, smiling at what he was going to do next with this butterfly of a woman. He eagerly went back to his room, where Sam waited for him.

  
Her hair was undone, the once small braid created flat little waves that mingled with the large curls. She had finished putting her contacts away, and the sheepish nature of Samara Young he endearingly recognized from the office was back as she waited patiently for him, unsure of what to do next. Charles proudly grinned at his Bunty, and cuddled in with her under the sheets. Strong arms wrapped around her tightly and he nuzzled her neck with more kisses. “Nos da, Samara,” he hushed. “Sweet dreams.” Lost in his scent, Sam drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got the following translations from online, so my apologies if it's in any way inaccurate.  
> • “Iesu Grist, peidiwch â meiddio dod!”: Jesus Christ, don't you dare come!  
> • “Arhoswch, beth yw'r fuck?”: Wait, what the fuck?  
> • “Mighty” Size Warrior Condoms: Trojan Condoms “Magnum” size (For the “Charles” in you! Trojan Maaaaaaaaan!) (…Trojan is NOT a sponsor)  
> • “Nos da”: Good night


	8. The Dawn of Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wakes up in Charles' penthouse... in his bed.

Was her bed always this spacious? For a Queen size it didn't usually seem so large… Sam squeezed her eyes and groaned as her lids fluttered open with the warm morning sun. _‘Strange… I don't usually feel warm like this when I wake up…’_ Then the scent of a man wafted into her, spurring her to fully awaken as she checked her surroundings. _‘Wait… oh, that's right. I stayed overnight with Charles.’_ She reached over to the nightstand for her glasses and fished them out of the case to put them on. No contacts for today. Then it struck her. _‘Oh my god… I had sex with-’_

  
“Good morning, Bunty.” The deep voice with a sexy Welsh accent brought her attention to the bedroom door. He was already awake and dressed in a casual shirt and her favorite skinny jeans.

  
“Charles,” she finished her thought. His familiar bright smile, the same as when they went out, lit up those blue eyes as he came closer. Charles climbed on the bed and kissed her with a contented hum. Sam softened under him, the reminiscence of last night lingering in her body. He stroked her sides and stomach as if to force her memories to return, causing her to moan with want. He stopped with a sly grin.

He queried with a sensual tone, “Did you sleep well?”

  
“Y-yes… what time is it?”

  
“It is…” he checked his clock, “8:35.”

  
“Ugh, still early…”

  
“If you would like, you sleep a bit longer.”

  
“No, once I'm awake, I'm ready to start the day.”

  
“Then, how about you take a shower while I make us some breakfast?”

  
“Um… is there anything I can wear? Wearing my dress would be weird.”

  
He leaned in close with a foxy grin. “How about my _shirt?”_

  
Sam scrunched her knees towards her chest, keeping herself covered with the sheet. “If… that's okay?”

  
“What if I tell you to come downstairs _naked?”_

  
“Charles!” She sprang up a little in shock. The blonde devil took advantage to kiss her ferociously despite her adorable protest, pinning her to the bed and kneading her breast under the sheet.

  
He came up for air, his cheeks turning red. “Fuck, I could ravage you right now… but I’ll let you get to a shower first.”

  
“Oh thank you god…”

  
“I appreciate the sentiment, but just call me Charles,” he teased as he stood up. He kept his back to her, wincing as he adjusted himself.

  
“Are you okay?” He nodded slightly.

  
“Bathroom is just over here,” he pointed out. “I'll grab a spare toothbrush for you and keep it on the counter.” Sam kept herself under the covers until Charles left the room, still too shy to leave their safe confines and reveal her naked body in the daylight. She felt a little lost in the scent of his soap and shampoo as she cleaned herself, but desperately rinsed herself until she couldn't smell it any longer.

  
 _‘Get a hold of yourself, Sam,’_ she chastised herself. She turned off the water and grabbed the fresh towel to dry. _‘What Charles does in his time is his business, no matter how many women he's been with, but you can't let yourself get caught up in some fantasy.’_ A large hoodie with an escape room logo on it hung on the wall, waiting for her to wear. She finished drying and ran her fingers through her hair. _‘I get the feeling Charles isn't done with me just yet… at least I can enjoy this little dream a bit longer.’_

  
Sam shuffled into the warm sweatshirt, which rested just past her cheeky butt. His scent surrounded her again. _‘Wow, no wonder girls steal their boyfriends’ hoodies… it's so cozy…’_ She looked herself over in the large mirror, then noticed the sealed toothbrush waiting for her next to a tube of toothpaste. Even a clean comb was laid out for her hair. He thought of everything. _‘I feel differently, like I unlocked a new skill for myself…’_ She combed her hair and started on taking out the toothbrush. _‘Regardless, I have to remember what last night really was: Last night, I turned into Cinderella. I got to wear a pretty dress, meet a prince, go to a ball… and have a wish of mine come true. And even though I get to spend a little more time with him, eventually I'm going home, go back to my life, go to work, and pretend nothing changed.’_

  
After brushing her teeth, Sam was about to depart to the kitchen when she noticed her blue lacy panties from last night laying on the bed. _‘I better put something else on…’_ As she picked them up, she noticed they felt warm like they came out of the dryer. _‘Did he wash these?’_ A quick sniff confirmed it, which made her smile. _‘I have a feeling other guys would_ never _do that.’_ Sam slipped them on, which helped her feel much more secure with going downstairs, regardless of her very bare legs coming out of the hoodie.

  
Soft music played as the smell of pancakes and coffee wafted through the air. Charles hummed to the music with a sunny disposition radiating from every part of him. He turned as Sam shuffled towards him, nerdy demeanor complete with her glasses, sexed up thanks to her bare legs and his hoodie being the only outerwear he _knew_ she wore. With a shining grin, he started pouring her coffee. “I hope you're hungry,” he eagerly placed her mug at the counter.

  
“I'm starving, it smells so good!” Sam pulled up a barstool and wrapped her hands around the mug. Forks and syrup were already waiting at the seats.

  
“Good! I had a craving for some pancakes that needed filling.”

  
“Do you _always_ fill your cravings like this? So animated?” She tilted her head with a smirk.

  
He arched an eyebrow as he brought her plate. “With _pleasure,”_ he purred back. Charles then produced a can of whipped cream and spritzed a dollop onto his finger. Offering it to her, Sam opened her mouth, her cheeks flushing with self-consciousness as her lips drew closer. He savagely swiped some of the cream onto her cheek, leading his finger into her mouth. She squeaked with surprise, her doe eyes pouting with his prank, but he could tell she was enjoying it. He laughed as he leaned forward, then seductively licked the cream off her cheek.

  
“I've always wanted to try that,” he mused. Sam grazed her teeth on his finger still in her mouth with playful protest. Charles bit his lip with a chuckle as she released him. He wiggled the can. “Want some more?”

  
“On the _pancakes_ this time, please.”

  
“Of course, Bunty.” His fingers tilted her chin, bringing her lips to his. She heard the can spritz two more dollops onto her cakes as he kissed her. Once released, she asked, “You had your eyes open, didn't you?”

  
“Of course not,” he smirked. “I'm a magician.”

  
Sam laughed, “Yeah right!” Charles laughed with her as he went for his plate of cakes and sat next to her.  
“My turn for some cream,” he held her hand and playfully sprayed a little more cream onto her finger.

  
“Charles!” He licked it clean with a chuckle. “Good grief, what's with you?”

  
“I apologize, Samara. I’m merely having a little fun. Am I making you uncomfortable?”

  
She couldn't help but smile. “No… I'm just not used to the attention.” She felt his arm going around her, his large hand snugly bringing her as close to him as possible.

  
“Then you should start, Bunty, because you deserve it. Besides, I can barely contain myself seeing you in just my hoodie.”

  
“Well, I would love to stay longer, but I do need to get home after breakfast. Marshall and Monica are watching Bowser again and I don't want to be a burden.”

  
“Very well, then. I can't let my fellow Welshman feel stranded from his woman for so long.” He kissed her cheek.

  
“I don't know if he'll be happier to see you or me more,” she grinned. “Oh wait… what clothes am I supposed to wear?” Charles eyebrow shot up with a sly smirk as he looked her up and down. Sam hissed, “Don't be ridiculous!”

  
“If you _insist_ on being completely dressed Bunty, I did buy some clothes for you.” He reached around the counter and picked up a small shopping bag.

  
Her face turned skeptical. “Really? When did you do that?”

  
“While you were still asleep. I'm friends with the owner of a nearby little boutique and I called them for a favor.”

  
“You had _this_ the whole time that I was showering and you told me to come downstairs like _this?!”_ Charles laughter was adorably playful like a young boy, but Sam retaliated by poking his sides and tickling him for teasing her so much in such a short time. He soon apologized, kissing and feeding her pancakes for additional appeasement.  
~~~  
Charles insisted to tend to Sam's gown by getting it dry cleaned before she and Angela listed it on the internet to be sold. The clutch and shoes would also go with, but for today's circumstances, she would need to use them a bit longer until she reached her apartment. Sam unlocked her door for Charles to let him in, then headed over to Marshall's door. Monica answered with an excited grin. “So…. How was last night?”

  
“It was good…” she avoided eye contact and turned red.

  
Monica giggled and gave her a wink. “Happy to help, Kiddo.”

  
“Thanks, Monica. And thanks for watching Bowser.”

  
“Oh, Marshall took him and Dinah for a walk. He should be back soon.”

  
“Uh, okay. I'll be in my place then.”

  
“Have fun, Kiddo!”

  
Sam was relieved to return to her apartment, but her heart started to thud and leap again when she realized Charles was sitting on her sectional, gazing at her. “No Bowser?”

  
“Marshall is walking him.”

  
“Good. Then I get to enjoy looking at you a little longer.” She started getting red again. He just had to get a super cute outfit Sam would otherwise never even try on. Her white top looked like it came straight out of Soldier Moon, with little puffed arm sleeves, gathers under her bust, flattering seams that elongated her waist all around and even a carmine obi bow tied around the back. A pair of high-waist jeans were also thankfully in the bag, along with a comfortable bra, which meant that Sam only needed to worry about wearing her dress shoes from last night.

  
She scoffed, “What am I a doll?”

  
“You can be my little _toy_ if you want.”

  
“You have such a one-track mind,” she quipped.

  
“It's easy to be when I'm around you, Bunty.” A knock came to the door, preventing Sam to give him another retort. She opened up to Marshall, with a happy yipping Bowser.

  
“Hey Sam,” Marshall greeted, holding out the leash. “How was your _date_ last night?”

  
“I-it was good, Marshall. Thanks for watching Bowser.” Her neighbor looked over her shoulder to see Charles on the couch as she took the leash.

  
Marshal nearly jumped out of his skin. “Wait, Charles??”

  
“Ben,” Charles acknowledged. Sam flushed even redder. Marshall noticed.

  
“Whaaaaaaaaaaat?? Oh my goooooood!!”

  
“Please say nothing, Marshall.”

  
“Wait a minute, is THIS the hot boss guy?!” Sam's blush went deeper. “This IS hot boss guy?? Charles is YOUR boss??”

  
“Yes, Ben, I am her boss,” Charles sighed.

  
“What the FUCK dude??! First Eva, now Sam??”

  
Sam gawked. “Eva?”

  
Charles stood. “Samara-”

  
Marshall pointed at him. “Don't hurt Sam too, Charles! I swear to god, I WILL kick your ass if you do!”

  
Sam interjected, “Marshall!! Please go…”

  
As she slowly shut the door on her neighbor, he yelled back, “You be careful, Sam!” She sighed as soon as the door clicked shut and his steps walked away. Sam finally looked back at Charles, with a worried expression.

  
“Eva?” she asked quietly. She watched his shoulders slump and his head hang. “You mean… his sister, Eva?”

  
“It was some time ago…” he started, but the excuse died on his lips immediately.

  
Sam offered, “Do you want to talk about it?”

  
“Only if it doesn't make you uncomfortable.”

  
“I'll be fine…” Charles nodded and sat back down. Sam undid Bowser's leash and sat next to him.

  
“Eva was my assistant,” he explained. “I didn't anticipate that she would want to push the boundaries I had placed with our arrangement… but when she persisted, I knew I had to break things off. I got to know Ben through her because her family works with yours on a business level.”

  
She mulled over the day she and Eva met. “Is that why she told me we would see each other more often?”

  
He sighed, “Yes. I… never wanted you to know about her this way, Samara. I'm very sorry.”

  
 _‘You see, Sam? Charles sees you the same way… you're just going to fulfill his desires whenever he wants, and no amount of restraint you try to keep will prevent you from falling for him…’_ It reinforced her decision.

  
“Charles…” she looked him in his beautiful eyes. “I'm not upset with you.” His worry didn't dissipate, but he kept listening. “What happened in your past is quite frankly, your business. It isn't mine to judge any more than you judged me for being a virgin. And I know it probably feels awkward after everything that happened with you, but I don't want to change anything between us at work. I swear I still don't see you any differently other than you just opening up to me. I really do appreciate your honesty, and besides, as long as you haven't done anything crazier than that, I think we're okay. It's no big deal.”

  
“You… mean that?” Sam nodded, an understanding smile crossing her face. Charles pulled her close and kissed her gently. “Thank you, Samara. I promise that's my worst mistake… and I won't make it again.”

  
“Well, you _did_ have sex with me last night…” she teased. He smiled weakly. “Don't worry, I won't tell Dad,” she offered. He paled. “I'm not doing well with this comforting thing, am I?”

  
Charles gave a soft chuckle, kissing her tenderly. “Not right then, but you were at the most important part. And I know your heart was in the right place.”

  
“You _still_ have a good heart, Charles,” she assured. Her words touched him, and he kissed her with more passion, eliciting a small moan from her. Bowser started to whine and yap, getting Sam's attention. “Oh! Sorry Bowser, you must be hungry…” she went over to her kitchen area and replenished his food. She thought for sure that Charles would want to leave as she washed and poured her dog fresh water, but the tall blonde hugged her from behind as soon as she set down the dish.

  
“I don't want to leave here like last time, Bunty… will you let me stay a bit longer?”

  
Her breath caught in her throat. “What were thinking of doing if you stayed?”

  
“Give you what you wanted that night, a few weeks ago.”

  
“Charles, I didn't even know what I wanted as far as sex at that time.”

  
His grin widened. “I thought you just wanted to _talk_ that night, Bunty… So are you saying you wanted me to take you that night?”

  
She flinched. “U-uh... I-I mean a… uhh.. er…” Lips caressed her neck, giving her goosebumps.

  
“Don't worry about back then, Bunty… let's play a little catch up on our game.” Sam shuddered, already turned on with his intoxicating whispers and touches.

  
She forfeited herself to the fantasy again, wanting so much for Charles to be her fencing masked man, furiously rescuing her from a two-faced prince. _‘Just one last time, then the story ends.’_ She turned around and met Charles with his kisses, running her hands through his messy hair and gripping it a little. He growled from his chest at her amorous ferocity, lifting her to wrap herself around his waist and carry her to her bedroom. He laid her down and worked to take off her shoes while nuzzling her inner thighs through her jeans.

  
“Samara, would you like to do something a little different?”

  
“Depends on what you're thinking…”

  
He took off her shoes and rubbed her thighs firmly, sending her core into a frenzy. “Don't be so shy, Bunty. You can always tell me to stop.”

  
“So what’s on your mind, Charles?”

  
“I was thinking of this toy of yours. We could have some fun with that.”

  
Her eyes widened. “N-not d-double-”

  
He stopped her with a chuckle. “No, not double penetration, Samara. I know you would have a difficult time doing that.” She breathed a sigh of relief. “I was thinking of a little bondage.”

  
“Bondage? Like fuzzy handcuffs to the bed, bondage?”

  
“Well, unless you have those, we can use something else to tie you with.”

  
“Um, how would you tie me up?”

  
“I want to blindfold you… maybe tie your hands behind your back. Very simple ideas, and you can always ask to be released. How does that sound?”

  
“That… sounds good…”

  
“Do you have something that could work?”

  
“Um, I have sashes in the top drawer of my dresser…” He stood before she could move, opening her dresser and searching its contents. He found a wide black sash, perfect for a blindfold, and a small blue satin one. Setting them aside, he pulled his wallet from his pocket and picked out a gold foil. “My apologies or not asking permission first, Samara,” he relented. “I just wanted to save us both a trip.” He planted his wallet on the dresser, trading it for the sashes he found.

  
“May I blindfold you?” Sam felt almost hypnotized like Soldier Moon against the villain as she wordlessly removed her glasses and set them on her nightstand. “Don't forget your toy, Samara.” She glanced over her shoulder with a flirty smile and nodded. Fervidly, she gathered her hot pink vibrator and held the power button until it powered on in standby. Charles smirked with fascination. “May I?”

  
Lip bitten with yearning, she passed him the intimate silicone, handle first, which he then examined. “Not that I have personal experiences with these, it does look like a good one for you.”

  
“It is,” she smirked.

  
“But you have yet to use it to its full hilt?”

  
“Yes… I could only put in the tip.”

  
“I think it's time we changed that. But first,” he set the romance product to the side and kissed her demanding, “we need to take these pants off.” He nudged her, where she flopped back and gave Charles access to her waist. He licked at the exposed skin around her pelvic region the more he slowly pulled the jeans down her legs and let them flop to the floor. He then reached up to Sam with the black sash and wrapped it over her eyes and tied it behind her head snugly. To test her sight, he suddenly lunged for her neck and gave a quick love bite.

  
“Ah!” Sam squeaked in shock. “What are you-?”

  
“Good, so you can't see me. You didn't even twitch when I went for your neck.”

  
“Are you going to do that often?”

  
“No, Bunty. Just that once… now that you had a little pain, it's time for a little fun.”

  
“What do you want me to do?”

  
Even though she couldn't see it, she could practically hear Charles grin wickedly. “Flip over, my little star soldier, and I'll tie you up.” Even though she couldn't see it, Sam could definitely feel her face reddening and Charles watching it. He knew what he was doing, choosing this top. He _planned_ it!

  
“Y-you… filthy buster…” she spouted under her breath, though, even he could see she actually was enjoying this concept.

  
 _‘She's playing along,’_ he chuckled with delight. He leaned closer to her ear and stroked her hair. “I think the term you were looking for, my sweet soldier, is dirty bastard.” His fingers grappled a handful of chestnut locks and tugged with insistence. “And I told you to flip over,” he growled in lecherous dominance. His hands roughly turned her, then worked their magic to grip her wrists and restrain her with the silky material. “Having these sashes in your possession… it's almost like you were waiting for someone like me to confine you.”

  
“You just have a kinky mind of your own.”

  
“And you play along _perfectly_ with it.” Her sensed tingled with his soft fingertips that traced down her legs. They urged her to tuck her knees in, raising her rounded derrière for his viewing and easing pleasure. He slapped it with a loud crack. Sam whimpered and swayed her hips for more. Charles obliged with a slightly harder strike on her other side, rewarded with a more intense cry.

  
“Ahhh! Go a little harder?”

  
“Teigr bach.” One last hit, and his handprint was forming within seconds of her trembling.

  
“You hit so good…” she quivered happily.

  
“Wait until you feel what I have in store for you next.” Two of his fingers hooked her damp panty, moving aside the moist center to show a glistening orifice. His tongue started exploring her, lapping at her honeypot. He brought a finger to her ass, teasing the hole and making her tremor.

  
“Hahh! Wha-what are you doing?”

  
“Testing your limits a little. Is it to your liking?”

  
“It's strange… but..” her moan answered. The sways of her hips encouraged him further, welcoming his finger in. Then the feel of soft silicone slowly entered her, the tip of her toy teasing her entrance. Charles licked her a bit more. “You're going to love this, Samara. For your sake, we'll begin slowly.” The button clicked. The electric hum spurred her to push her hips back, enveloping the vibrator inch by tantalizing inch. “You seem to enjoy this… let's turn up the speed.” Another click. Sam jerked with the tingling rush. The simmering pulses felt indescribable.

  
“Everything… feels…” she started, Charles already grinned with satisfaction, “so delicious!” Another click. He twisted the fuck toy a little, now that it was fully taken in by her.

  
“I think you're ready for me, Bunty. Sit up slowly.” Delicately, he guided her up to a near sitting position. The vibrator handle soon braced comfortably against the bed. It quickly glazed under her. So focused on balancing, Sam didn't hear Charles remove his clothes, which surprised her more as the tip of his hot arousal touched the edge of her mouth. She didn't shy away. Instead, her mouth opened temptingly for his penetration. Fingers cradled her chin, lips met hers momentarily, then his rod slowly entered her and massaged itself against her tongue. “Oh fy nuw…” he groaned.

  
Every motion dripped with salacious composition. Sam's mouth focused primarily on the fleshy tip, and it was worth every slippery lick. Charles had a difficult time restraining himself from outright fucking her mouth roughly, so he kept his hands to himself on his shaft and his hip. His grunts urged her on with her sucking while trying to maintain her sensual product inside her. God, it was too good… “Hah… let's take you off, Samara… I'm getting too close…” Was she becoming a succubus? Her angelic tongue continued one last deliberate stroke along his nerve, testing his resolve.

  
“Duw, dynes!!” He stepped back before Sam made him cum. “How have you learned to do that??”

  
“I haven't,” she grinned. “I've only tried with you.”

  
He seized her chin. “One of these days, you will taste my cum if you continue that!”

  
“Maybe I'll be okay with that,” she tilted her head. “Wasn't this supposed to be a new learning experience?” He grasped the toy and slowly pulled it out. Sam whimpered to his delight, “A-are you going to fill me?”

  
Charles brought himself closer to her, unhooking the strapless bra she was wearing. “Do you want to climax that badly?” He pulled out the garment and tossed it aside. Tiny peaks formed over white top where her breasts resided.

  
“My toy… just didn't feel the same way as you did…” Heat resided behind her as his body wrapped behind hers. As she heard the foil open, his arm reached around and into her shirt to pinch one of her nipples.  
“You've been wanting to be such a lewd girl for me, haven't you, Samara? Was that innocent side of you a lie this whole time?” He squeezed a little harder, causing her voice to hitch.

  
“Y-you know I w-was…” His other hand worked at her panties, slipping under the lace and caressing her clit.

  
“You're so wet… I can't hold back much longer.”

  
“Please don't…”

  
“Trust me, I won't.” Fingers clutched her hips. He pulled at the offending garment that hid her sex, nearly tearing it off. One hand held her bound wrists as the other wrapped back to her front to keep her in place as his rigid length steadily impaled her. Vigilant to her needs, Charles once again began slowly with his short movements, but Sam's increased rhythm embed herself onto him, stirring his senses further. “Fuck, Samara! How is this possible with you?!”

  
“Ah! What?!”

  
“You're just— ngh!!” _‘Perfection.’_ Greedy for her, Charles stopped her and bit at her neck. “Don't take that blindfold off just yet,” he warned in a lustful rasp. Sam's villain pulled out and loosened the satin at her wrists, allowing her to lean forward again. Once at her back again, his hands firmly pinned her wrists as he dove for another taste of her essence. Feasting on her clit, his need for her wouldn't stop even as her hips bucked and thighs twitched. _‘No, my Samara, I won't let go. Not until you surrender to me. Not until I unlock every part of you the way you are magically doing to me. Such perfection, even if you are flawed… I can't let you go.’_

  
“Nnngh! Gah!!” Sam's lips were pursed with all her might until her orgasm peaked. Charles still covered his tongue along her pearl and crease regardless of her spasms. “Mor hufennog,” he breathed.

  
“Charles,” she squirmed.

  
“No Bunty,” he commanded. “I won't wait this time.” Bearing down on her, he plunged deep inside her.

  
“Ohhhh god yes….!”

  
“Yes, Samara… take me in…” He lifted a hand and unfastened the sash acting as her blindfold. Her deep irises opened gradually to watch his domineering expression overpower her. A smile widened across her cheeks with a tender blush. “Beautiful… Samara…” Charles grunted and hammered himself furiously into her. His eruption brought Sam to her second climax, catching her breath to the point of her beginning to wheeze. Charles was dizzy from the high, but pulled out to help her find her inhaler. Sam went straight to her nightstand drawer and pulled one out.

  
She puffed quickly with a deep breath and had a small cough. Charles put his arms on her shoulder in apology. “I'm okay,” she assured. “I always keep a spare there just in case.”

  
“I shouldn't have gone so fast,” he argued.

  
“I still loved it,” she blushed. Her smile from before returned. Her persuasion won him over, and he kissed her to help make up.  
~~~  
“Are you sure you feel well?”

  
“Yes, Charles, I promise I'm fine. I'm better than ever…” He gave a small huff, but his Bunty was adamant.

  
“Call me if there is anything you need.”

  
“I will… I know you have some work you wanted to take care of, so please don't feel like you need to stay.”

  
“Trying to get rid of me?”

  
His sly grin didn't affect her this time. “Of course not. Why would I get rid of my _boss?”_

  
“I'm your boss only at work, Bunty.” His fingers stroked her cheek, almost expecting he would make Sam blush and bite her lip like before, but her smile was calm and her cheeks relaxed. Charles gave her one final kiss. “I'll see you at work, Miss Young.”

  
“See you then, Charles.” Sam closed the door behind him as he left. A pit formed in her stomach as the reality sank in with tears in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Soldier Moon: Sailor Moon (anyone else know what villain Sam thought of for Charles? Wink!)  
> • “Teigr bach.”: Little tiger.  
> • “Oh fy nuw…”: Oh my god…  
> • “Duw, dynes!!”: God, woman!!  
> • “Mor hufennog,”: So creamy


	9. Work As Usual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday comes around and so does the typical workday. Right?

_'What happened to Samara?'_ The question hit Charles as soon as he noticed that morning Sam's demeanor changed (or hadn't changed?). She had walked into the office with a bit of a chipper attitude that almost resembled Lucy's, confidently wearing the hand-me-down green dress her mom gave her a while back. "Good morning, Charles," she seemed to sparkle brightly as she readied herself. The morning meeting with her boss caught him off guard. When will she not surprise him?

"Good morning, Miss Young," he smiled back. "You seem very happy today."

"Today just feels like a good day."

"I'm eager to see what you love about yourself, then."

Sam stood in her power pose. "I love that I am creative in my own way for making Ruminate."

"Excellent! Shall we take a look at our work?"

"I'm ready to go." When the question came to him, it was in terms of a positive outlook. Then his observance changed around lunch hour, when he knocked on her door.

"Ready for a break, Miss Young?"

She stretched her arms above her head. "Yeah, that sound good."

Charles checked the hallway and shut the door behind him. "I'd like to treat you for lunch, if that's okay."

Sam smiled tenderly. "Thanks, Charles-"

"Is there anything you have in mind?"

"Well, I would, but unfortunately I have to decline. I'm going to have lunch with my mom."

"O-oh! I see…"

"It's like you said, much needed girl time," Sam checked her phone and rose from her chair. "She's probably with Dad right now, so I better get going. See you in a bit." She left a shocked Charles in his place, almost forgetful that he was standing in her office. That was unexpected. She turned him down for lunch? Then again, how would she expect being invited out to lunch by her boss? It's not like it happened every day… He shrugged off the exchange, still excited for the day to end. _'I can take her back to my place at the end of the day. We can go pick up Bowser on the way… I'll cook steak for dinner, we can go for a short walk afterwards, then later…'_ Charles blushed and tugged at his collar. That sweet thought will have to wait.

The rest of the day sped by, with everyone rushing to leave. As usual, Sam and Charles were the last of the staff to stay behind. Close to clock out time, Sam brought in the last of the papers for the day. "That's everything, Charles. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

The pitter-pats of his heart fluttered to his cheeks at her presence. "That's everything, Samara," he soothed. "But may I speak with you a moment?"

"Sure. Should I close the door?" He nodded, and she obliged. She checked her phone as she sat down. "I have… 10 minutes at the most before I have to run for the bus, if that's okay."

"This shouldn't take long… but I was thinking you don't need to take the bus if you would like to come to my place for dinner this evening. I would enjoy hosting Bowser as well, if that helps."

"Oh… sorry Charles, but I will have to decline."

"…Oh, is it something to do with any plans you have?"

"No, no plans." The silence in the air grew thick. Charles' revelation hit him with a chasm in his stomach. Sam was _purposefully avoiding_ him.

"Samara… may… may I ask why you're turning me down?"

This sweet woman couldn't look him in the eye. Instead, she stared at her fidgeting hands. "After what you told me at the party… how you prefer to make arrangements with women for sex and that you had a difficult divorce… I realized that as much as I would want to be with you, I can't go along with that sort of relationship and expect that I will be fine with it. After being so introverted and unable to love myself, I'm beginning to see myself as an attractive woman that someone might want to have a future with. I still have some learning to do as far as loving myself and being confident, but now I at least want to start putting myself out there more to date. If I'm being honest, I wish I could with you… that night was wonderful… but I know you don't want to risk having that, so… I can't continue having casual sex with you."

Charles froze, dumbstruck. Words tried to form and pass his lips a few times, but nothing came out. Sam could tell the rejection she gave him struck a nerve, her heart ached to hold his hand or even touch his face. No. She had done enough damage. She felt it. She checked the time on her phone. "I have to go, Charles, I don't want to miss the bus… I'm sorry." She turned and opened the door in desperation to escape, and his hand reached out to her wrist with the same plea. "I have to go," she murmured, and hastened down the hall. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

The ravine he felt inside swallowed him into a familiar darkness. He reached in his pocket, only to realize his pocket was empty. No, that's right… his talisman was left at home. He left it there because for once, he felt like he didn't need it. Holding himself, Charles leaned against the wall and cried a hurt he had buried for years.

"Ugh, filling out profiles on these things take forever." Sam continued fussing on her computer until the last of her description looked right. "And done!" With a final click, her account on Plethora of Folks was complete. It felt like a better start, considering that a few days back, she was having a tough time holding back her tears on the bus ride home. Bowser was a good comfort, but oddly enough her next door neighbor was the most helpful.

Marshall knocked, "Sam? Are you okay?" For once, she didn't want to hide this vulnerability that was reducing her to such a distraught state, and since he already knew what was going on, she opened the door and invited her neighbor to go for a walk with her and Bowser. Marshall listened attentively as she processed her thoughts and what led up to this hurt. "So, you felt like you guys had a genuine connection on that pseudo date, then after thinking you were about to be rejected you acted like nothing happened, then that night of the party something happened, which you _wanted_ to happen, but then you ended it because you knew he would rather keep it casual than have a solid relationship. Do I have that right?"

Sam sniffed and rubbed her swollen eye. "Down to a t."

"Sam… if you don't mind my asking, why did you want to go through with it with him then?"

She considered her words carefully on this one. "Because I trusted him to treat me with the utmost respect. And he did. I don't know what other guys would do if they heard me admit about my being a virgin, not that I would advertise that, but I knew I wanted my first time to be with someone who understood me. My boundaries, my health, my desires and secrets, I didn't want to risk leaving it to someone who I didn't know well, especially since I was so insecure. Charles taught me how to be secure in myself to love myself more than I ever have, and to trust him with that part of me."

"And you're sure he doesn't want a relationship?"

"Well, he went through a lot…"

"Oh yeah, Eva told me he was divorced. I keep forgetting."

"And for that, I can't put an expectation on him that he wouldn't be willing to fulfill."

"So… what do you want to do now?"

Bowser finished his business, to which Sam pulled the fresh bag from her pocket and removed for the trash. "I think I want to start putting myself out there. I figured I should start with some online dating to get a feel for the scene."

"I wouldn't recommend Winder for you…"

"Don't worry, I know all about it. I'm going to avoid that one."

"Just one more question, Sam. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Sam stared at her new profile in full confidence. "Okay, Sam," she pep talked to herself, "Just talk to some people and get a feel for the 'matches' the site has for you. If anyone complains about not having enough money, drop them fast before they ask you for it. If they get creepy, drop them even faster and block them. Check all names on the internet for criminal backgrounds and marital status if the conversation keeps going. Stay cool, but don't be naïve about these guys. You got this." She searched the site for possible matches nearby. One of them was a familiar face. "Huh, I didn't think Dean san Martin would be on here." As she checked his profile, her first message popped up.

Dean: Hey, you're Marshall's neighbor, right?

Sam: Hey, yeah. How are you doing?

Dean: Doing great! Did you just join? You're a new "match" for me.

Sam: Lol yeah. Just thought I'd try meeting people.

Dean: Then I'm glad to be one of them. I'd love to learn a bit more about you, Sam.

She hummed with curiosity and started typing. Something about this was exciting, probably because she was new to this concept, but Sam felt a bit better knowing that someone she was a little familiar with was her first correspondence. A few more messages popped up in her inbox as they typed back and forth, but each of them either started off unsavory and ended with insults, or ended awkwardly within a few sentences. Dean was fun and humorous, setting Sam's mind at ease. Before she knew it, the sun had gone down and her stomach had to remind her to eat.

"Whoops… I need to get to bed soon. Better wrap this up…"

Sam: It was great talking to you, Dean. I gotta get going.

Dean: Sure thing, Sam. I don't suppose you would want to hang out in person sometime soon? I'd be great to see you again.

"Huh… I didn't think he'd want to hang out… maybe it'd be just as friends?" She looked to Bowser, who tilted his head with as much confusion as she had. She resumed.

Sam: I'll have to think on it for a bit, if that's okay.

Dean: Of course! My offer will be waiting. I'll talk to you again soon!

Sam closed the laptop and looked back to Bowser. "You think I should go out with him?" Her dog seemed to shrug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plethora of Folks: Plenty of Fish, a dating website that even I once used a looooong time ago.
> 
> Winder: Tinder, an interesting dating app from what I heard, no experience there.


	10. The Weight of Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles tries to keep his composure, and not overhear certain conversations...

Trying to pretend was taxing. From the first morning after Sam rejected him, Charles had to remain more diligent than ever to keep his wedding band on his person. It used to be worn around his neck for a visual reminder after he and Gwen first split. Keeping it in his pocket felt like a proper compromise in order that he could start enjoying sex again, even if it was casual. But now… he clicked the chain around his neck that morning, feeling its weight as though it were he were the hobbit who journeyed to destroy his. Charles rubbed another tear away, massaged the skin at his neck and focused on getting ready for the day.

Maybe he would write to his mother, tell her he might take some time off to visit. It would be a month or two yet, but better to keep a level head than to disappear on a whim. Sometimes he hated how disciplined he felt he needed to be…

And seeing Sam act her new self was almost crumbling. She was showing up with not only her new confidence, which reflected well in her work, but her new wardrobe seemed almost sexier than ever. No. No, she wasn't sexier. She was always like this, she was just now tapping into that side of herself. She was comfortable wearing her new work attire, from blouses, pants, and pencil skirts to now simple dresses. And thanks to the formal and Ben's infernal girlfriend, she was also wearing her contacts and some light makeup more. Today was a 1950s inspired dress, mostly black with a sky blue, and rose gold jewelry with some bright blue stone. _'Samara must have been shopping… probably with her mother, no doubt.'_ And as much as he hated to admit it, the sight of her dressed like this was breathtaking.

End of the day, at last. Now he didn't have to stare at this stunning masterpiece for the remainder of the day. No doubt, however, Charles was going to dream about her again, in that new dress, and how he was taking it off of her. He scowled to himself as she left her office and started talking to Lucy at the front. It wasn't healthy of him to masturbate as he imagined her each day over his desk, he knew that… "Dammit," he mumbled as his fingers mussed through his hair.

Lucy's voice went squeaky as she exclaimed, "You're going on a date?" Charles jerked his head up. _'Please tell me that woman is talking to someone else…'_

Sam's voice giggled. "Yeah, just for something casual."

"Well good luck, Sam!" He reached his fingers through his shirt and touched the gold ring, the heft of his emotions now cumbersome.

"Thanks, Lucy. Have a good night!"

"Bye, Sam!" Anger, Hurt, and Jealousy loomed over him. Charles flipped the ring between his fingers, straining to put her out of his mind.

~~~

Dean laughed, holding his sides. "Dios mío, Sam, I can't believe how much you've been through with Marshall as your neighbor! I hope he hasn't been much worse." Tall, dark, and handsome for a casual night out, Dean was happy to meet Sam at her apartment and take her out for dinner. After talking about her college life briefly and then mentioning Ruminate, the conversation floated towards Marshall and their early encounters as new neighbors.

"Nah, he's been okay," she grinned. "I thought he was going to be the worst guy ever to live next to, but he's actually been good. And after knowing what he deals with for his condition, I try to help Monica look out for him."

"By the way, did you happen to tell him you were going out with me?"

"Yeah… I asked him before I answered you to see if it was alright. He was fine with it."

"You're very brave, Sam… I didn't have the balls to admit to him that I was chatting with you."

"Really? Why is that?"

"Because I was already attracted to you after our first conversation," he stopped to face her. "And I would like to be able to see you more, if that's okay." Sam looked up at him, already unsure of what to do or feel.

"Um, you mean as more than acquaintances?"

"Maybe I can give a little clarity to my intentions?" Dean extended his warm hand to her cheek and started to lean in. Her Personal Space felt invaded, hissing in her head at him. That part was nothing too new, but a memory started to unfold, with roles reversed. Link flashed in her head, the words he said and the way he said something between them felt…

"Um, Dean," she jerked back a little, stopping him.

Dean lowered his hand and immediately rambled, "I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't mean to push things or make you uncomfortable, I just thought…"

"Hey, it's okay… it's not your fault. I just... I realized I didn't feel quite the same way."

"Oh, that's too bad, then… but I really appreciate your honesty."

"Thanks, Dean. I think I'm ready to home, if that's okay."

He smiled with understanding. "Of course. I'll drop you off."

It was a relief to know that as much of a flirt as this guy was, he was still a gentleman. But Sam still felt the revelation as she went home, _'It felt_ wrong! _Is this what Link had felt when he tried to kiss me? Wow… I think I need to have a talk with him and clear that part of the air between us. I never really told him I was okay after that. Ugh, and it's been so long, too! But still… I think I'm really beginning to realize more about myself.'_

_"You still think you're in your chrysalis, but I can already see your colorful wings."_

Dean piped up, "Are you sure you're okay, Sam?"

She gave a reassuring smile. "I am. I'm sorry to end our date like this."

He cheerfully grinned. "Don't be, dulce dama. Believe it or not, you are not the first pretty lady to turn me down. I'm just glad that, unlike some other ladies, you don't want to slap me."

Sam giggled, "That could still change!"

~~~

"Happy Friday, Charles," Lucy chimed. _'Thank god…'_ he grimaced. Now he could have a couple days away from Sam.

"Good morning, Lucy. Any messages or mail?"

"Not today."

"Very well, then," he curtly left for his office. It wasn't long before he heard that haunting voice again.

"Good morning, Lucy."

"Happy Friday, Sam! How did your date go?" Charles lingered at his doorway. He shouldn't be eavesdropping, but…

"Eh, it was okay, but I just didn't feel a connection." That was enough for him. He walked over to his desk and sat down.

"You still plan on using that app though, right?" Once again his ears perked. Why did he have to leave his office door open?

"Yeah, just not today. I need some game time with my friends."

"Well you let me know if you get a good match!" Touching the band again, he fiddled with his tie as Sam walked in. Her wardrobe was a little more casual compared to as of late, even her makeup was considerably light, but those deep eyes of hers were still without their glasses and her cheerful disposition was still the same. "Good morning, Charles," she greeted with a smile.

"Miss Young, good morning."

"How are you today?"

"As well as usual," he grumbled. The look in her eyes conveyed she didn't believe what he said, but Charles moved on to start the day and end their conversation. _'God, I just want this day over with…'_

Sam couldn't shake that chill she received from her superior, especially as the day wore on. Was something wrong? Did she offend him somehow? Knowing Charles, either of those possibilities were up for grabs, but trying to talk about it right now would only make things worse. _'No use in making the rest of the day awkward in arguments,'_ she decided, and pressed on with work. Maybe before its time to leave she'll have a quick talk.

How was it that the day lethargically dragged? Was it somehow defying physics? Charles kept to himself as much as possible in his office, scrutinizing paperwork and managing calls as he paced back and forth. He barely left his old wedding ring alone the entire time, since his mind was swimming with thoughts of her. Of all people, her. It still angered him to think how jealous he was becoming towards her, but he had no right to her, and that reminder tore him up to the point of having a tremendous inability to concentrate without the gold piece. But it wasn't _working!_

"Charles," she knocked, "may I come in?"

"You may," he called back, removing his hand from his shirt.

Timidly, Sam walked in and closed the door behind her. "I have everything done, unless you need me for anything else today?" He checked the clock. Their work day was finally ending, but Charles knew better.

"If all you wanted to ask about was your being able to leave, you wouldn't shut the door, Miss Young. Do you want to tell me what you really want to say or should I excuse you?"

"Did… I do something wrong?" He stopped in his tracks and faced the window.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Lucy this morning. Something about a dating app." He bit the inside of his cheek. He didn't want to sound that terse with her… but he could hear Sam hold her arms with shame.

"I-I'm sorry, Charles… you're right, I know better than to bring in personal conversations to the workplace. I promise not to do it again…"

_'Now you've done it, Charles,'_ he seethed internally. "T-there's no need to apologize, M-miss Young," he choked. "It just… merely came to my attention… I was just concerned that some may see it as unprofessional, but I know that you always do your best to be."

Sam held back her tears. "O-okay… Thank you for thinking of me, Charles. I appreciate it… and I will keep doing my best… Is there anything else I can help with?"

Charles shook his head, still unable to look at her without showing his reddening eyes. "No, Miss Young. Have a good weekend…"

"You too, Charles," she murmured. As she quietly departed, both of them wished their tears would stop before anyone saw them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • "Dios mío": My goodness
> 
> • "Dulce dama": sweet lady


	11. So Break In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After trying to date Dean, Sam begins to question what she wants.

Abe's bass voice resonated over the mic. "Ready, Sam?"

"I'm so ready. _Let's play!"_ Raid Night was a much needed respite, giving Sam a place to vent her frustrations. From the moment she arrived home and wiped her eyes dry, she looked up Angela's music suggestions for the band Sleetstorm, and proceeded with her Friday night routine with gritted teeth and growls the whole time. Unlike the cute red panda on that Netclicks show, she wasn't angry or stressed at the world, but the mounting mental weight of the week had taken its toll on her, and listening to another woman scream at men and the social norms on women was a cathartic release.

Sam was so immersed with the music, she kept it playing even as she raided for the night (on a low volume, of course, so as not to disturb her neighbors). Angela, Vikki, and Olivia loved hearing the background music, and it only pumped them up further for kicking minion ass. By the time they slayed the boss, Abe realized they ended the night earlier than usual by an hour. "Great job, team," he grinned proudly. "You were excellent!"

Angela cheered. "Way to 'girl power' us up, Sam!"

"That was so much fun," Vikki soothed.

Olivia messaged on the screen: I'm just impressed the boys didn't die.

Dallas scoffed, "Very funny, Olivia."

"Now everyone," Abe announced, "let's not get huffy with each other. We did great! And because we got done early, we can get a little more sleep in. I'm logging out. Have a good night!" The others soon followed, even Sam logged off to relax a while before bed. But the morning after was dull and unsavory. Even though the sun was shining and the day seemed jovial, Sam felt indifferent to all of it. Maybe it was the lack of positive messages for her potential matches. Instead, she kept getting junk mail or unwanted pictures of their "situations." Almost all them were immediately blocked. The remaining few were not the most thrilling at face value, but Sam kept them all the same just in case one of them was better in conversation than profile building. Still, something didn't feel right about messaging them yet.

She fed her pup and cleaned herself up for the day. That helped. Maybe contacts today? She did like how she looked without them, but glasses felt easy for the weekend. Once dressed, Bowser yipped for a walk. "Okay boy, let me get the leash," she answered. "How about we get a few groceries while we're out?" Her familiar barked twice with agreement. Sometimes he understood her like magic. The fresh air was comforting today as she walked outside. _'Maybe I just need to open the windows when I get home. I feel a bit more energized now.'_

But as she noticed couples on her walk, and the way they seemed all lovey-dovey today, Sam thought back to her app. She checked her phone. No new matches, and the ones left were not good conversationalists. _'Maybe I'm just not ready to date yet,'_ she relented, putting her phone away. Bowser sniffed at the ground as Sam chose some fresh fish for dinner. The eerie awareness she was having of the presence of other couples made her so ready to go home. But what made going home much better than being outside? She climbed the stairs to her complex, stopping short at the sight of a figure standing in front of her door.

"Charles?"

The pale Welsh reddened as Bowser yapped in excitement, tugging at his leash to see his best friend. "S-S-S-S-Samara!" Poor Charles actually went deeper crimson down to his neck with embarrassment. Sam bit her lip in a feeble attempt to stop her giggle. "S-sorry…" he stared at the floor. "I was j-just stopping by and… I didn't realize you weren't home…"

"Would you like to come in?" For some reason, she felt like she couldn't leave him to stutter his explanation. "I'm in the mood for some tea, I'm happy to brew some for you, if you'd like."

Sam didn't know the large eyes she made as she offered her invitation, but it melted Charles with a strange warmth that seeped through his chest. He smiled gently, vivid eyes peeking above his thin wire frames. "I'd like that…"

She opened the door and unleashed Bowser. His entire butt was wiggling with delight as Charles gave him some attention. "I'll get the water brewing if you want to sit down."

"Is there anything I can help with?"

Sam giggled, "Charles, you're here as my guest. Please relax and just talk to me."

"If you insist…" If only his fingers would follow her instructions and quit fidgeting. How was it that their personalities completely switched right now? He sat at the counter, biting his lip.

Sam plugged in her electric kettle and turned it on. She encouraged the conversation to continue as she opened her refrigerator and started placing her produce. "So, what brought you here?"

"I… uhh…" Crap! Charles had forgotten the entire morning, the entire drive over, and the five bloody extra minutes he took to stalk around the hallway outside her door to think of a goddamn excuse for being there! "I… felt badly about yesterday. I came over to apologize."

She stopped a moment. Refusing to let him think he hurt her or got into her head, Sam focused on her task at hand. "It's not your fault… I did talk about my personal life at work. And it's probably something we all need to take care of."

"Still, I can't stop thinking that I came across harshly towards you. I'm sorry, Samara." Sam finished emptying her shopping bag and placed it away, keeping her back to him.

"Thank you, Charles…" His chest hurt again. Did she feel like she was being placated? She reached for two mugs from the cabinet and placed the tea bags inside.

"Samara…" A ping noise chimed from her pocket. She pulled out her phone and checked it briefly, then stuffed it back. Charles remained silent, but his mind was screaming with the thought that she was receiving messages from other men. Something just boiled within him.

"What is it, Charles?" Sam poured the hot water from the kettle.

"I thought of you that night too, Samara…"

"I know… it terrified you…"

"Because I couldn't believe I was falling for someone when I thought it was impossible for me to have a relationship again." Sam stopped over the steaming mugs and turned to meet his gaze.

"W-what?" Charles rose from the counter and walked around. He had removed his glasses to wipe his tears away. His hands trembled, but they remained at his sides.

"I can't stop thinking of you, Samara Young." His words were deliberate and intense with his gaze. Sam could feel the truth laced in his words, and it made her chest ache and her heart beat with wild abandon as he spoke. "The night of the formal, I was happy you came to my bed… and I wanted to keep you at my home ever since. I have had my… arrangements, but nothing was the same as it was with you. Samara, I _never_ had a woman stay overnight, but I couldn't wait to hold you in my arms as though you _belonged_ to me. And I certainly have never cooked for another woman since my divorce, but with you… You made me feel hopeful to want to have a relationship again, but I was _astounded_ to think that you didn't expect anything for my sake and pretend it never happened."

"But… I thought you felt incapable of having a relationship with another person…"

"Not when it comes to you, Samara. I want to try this with you. I don't want to pretend there is nothing for you in my heart." Her eyes widened and her heart leapt. But this was still a man who wanted nothing to do with giving away his heart, and she wasn't ready to give hers away just yet. A severe question loomed over her, weighing her head down and sending her gaze to the floor.

"What if we break up, Charles? How could we work together after that?"

"I'm willing to risk it for you. If it doesn't work out, I'm willing to walk away from my job if it means making things easier for you, Bunty, but I can't see why we wouldn't do well together."

Sam looked up again, tears on the edge of her eyes. "Why?"

Charles stepped forward and brought the steadfast woman into his arms, tenderly holding her and the fragile heart she hid inside her. His silken accent breathed, "Because you're far too precious to walk away from, Samara Young… I want to be with you… not as a casual fling, but as a _real_ commitment… and I will be honored if you will have me at your side."

The silence clung to her as her fingers laced in his shirt.

Tears dripped from her cheeks as she buried her face into his shoulder.

Sam trembled in his arms.

"Charles Jones… I love that I can be brave for myself… I love that I can surprise you with that bravery… and I love that I don't want to stop growing with my bravery... and I would be honored to keep growing with you and bravely say… I want to be with you, too." He looked into the depths of her dark eyes before leaning into her with a passionate kiss. Sam's fingers intertwined with his golden tresses, filled with a complicated emotion, wavering between the enthralling voluptuary they shared before and a new explosive feeling of felicity. It couldn't be named yet, it was too soon, but for now, it was something they could smile about as they looked into the earthy and watery windows of their souls.

Charles picked Sam up the same way as before, wrapping her legs around him and breathing her in with every gratifying kiss as he carried her to her bedroom and laid her down. "Such perfection," he hushed, "every part of you…"

"I still make mistakes the same as you, Charles. I'm far from perfect."

"That's what makes you so immaculate, Samara. You're an equal to me like this."

"Like now?"

"Yes…" he kissed her head. "I don't feel inadequate or above you. I know I'm capable of providing for you if needed, but you are a strong individual, able and willing to share the burdens of others. And even though we do make mistakes, you strive as much as me to mend them. Your heart… it's so pure with kindness… and I feel it's so right to be with you."

"Charles…" Sam kissed him deeply, trying her best to convey her feelings back with her actions. The sparks they felt made her skin tingle down to her fingertips. She sent them coursing back through him by wrapping her palms along his neck. Then she felt a chain. They both broke the kiss, Sam's curious eyes peering into Charles' guilt-ridden orbs.

He reached into his shirt and pulled out his cursed ring, gripping the chain with a pained expression. When he felt the angelic touch of her fingertips searching for the clasp and finding it, he watched her in amazement. Even though he knew he could easily take it off himself, she wanted to do it for him. The emotion behind her small action lifted his weight as she clasped the precious talisman and set it down on her nightstand. There was nothing holding him back, now that she unlocked him.

He timidly asked, "Be my girlfriend?"

Her eyes widened and a grin formed. "You want me to?"

"More than ever."

"That means that my boss would be my boyfriend… outside of work, that is."

"And I'm sure he'd be grateful for that, if… you wanted it?" Sam blushed and bit her lip as she nodded. Charles smiled in a way he had not been able to for years, if ever at all. Their lips met again, jubilantly caressing each other and inviting their tongues in between lifting their shirts over each other. His sturdy hand reached behind her as she stayed upright, quickly releasing that pert bosom he constantly had to avert his eyes from in the office. Charles buried his face between those soft mounds, grazing his lips over one as he massaged the other with his hand. Tasting each delectable bud, he took pleasure at hearing Sam's voice ring softly. That private melody of erotic longing that only _he_ has heard. It turned him on more.

His hair flowed over her lustrous skin as he moved down to her jeans and unzipped them. He shuffled them off her and removed his own once at the edge of the bed. Sam could tell he didn't want to play around with her this time. Charles' eyes were needy for her in a way only she now knew, a desire beyond lascivious. He tossed his wallet to the bed for later. For now, his teeth bit down her simple panties with carnal hunger, fingertips guiding them along her hips until they were off. Sam held him and kissed him once more as he laid on top of her, Charles could feel her tendril touches as they sifted down to his boxer briefs, pulling them down and imploring them to release his erect manhood.

Charles wasted little time finding a condom from his wallet and suiting his member with it. He coveted her the same way the moon craved to shine in the sun's light, to see her sable pools sear through him into his icy soul the same way his pale orbs dove into her warm heart. The mouth of her arousal imbibed his length entirely, rendering the both of them speechless, save for the hushed moans that cracked from dropped jaws. His fingers nestled between hers with an enticing dominance. No, more of a plea. _'Stay with me,'_ he begged in silence. _'Let me hold you like this.'_

Torrid heat rose between them as Charles moved inside her. Sam was unperturbed in matching his movements, harmonizing his hips with her own. And just to prove that newfound confidence of hers in her bed, she urged him to roll onto his back and began rocking into him. Surprised by her boldness and taken aback by the new view of his goddess in the sunlight, Charles held Sam's hips and steered them upon his person. He throbbed and ached for her. "Samara," he cried, "please, let me…"

"Yes… Charles…" Sam moaned to him. He sat a little upright, pressing her velvety skin to his, and lifted her until her back was to the wall. Charles lifted her with each plunge, selfishly diving into her sex. Sam's cries were mixed discomfort and gratification, her nails dug into his shoulders with inadvertent retaliation. _"Fuck,"_ he growled. He grappled her ass ferociously, claiming his goddess with every love bite and kiss he placed on her precious skin. Sam clenched and swelled around him, watching him through half-lidded eyes that cajoled him. Charles answered her silent wish and prodded further, "Cum for me, Samara."

Sam's teeth clenched, biting back what would have been a roar, had they been in Charles' bed. He'll have to remedy that later. And knowing he was now able to, Charles pinned her a bit more against the wall, thrusting hard a few more times into her slick, tight mound. He gasped and groaned as his thick lingam burst with wild abandon, nearly losing his balance as he safely brought Sam back to her bed. "Oh god, Charles," she breathed. "That was… unbelievable."

Charles leaned into her with another passionate kiss. "You are so thrilling, Samara… I wonder what else you can do."

"Even _I_ don't know."

"Then I will take my time finding out," he grinned.

"I have… no doubt you will." Charles went over to the nightstand to fetch her inhaler, then left for the bathroom as Sam took a few puffs. In his brief absence, she considered this encounter with a gentle smile. Charles returned to her bed and embraced her.

He kissed her head. "How do you feel?"

"I'm not sure…"

Charles looked down into her eyes. "Is something wrong?"

Sam peered around her room with crimson spreading on her cheeks. "W-when you asked… for me… to… be your girlfriend… did you mean that?"

Shyly, her sheepish eyes gazed upwards to his again. A loving smile comprised of more gentility she had ever seen welcomed her into his starry eyes. His hand cradled her cheek as he whispered onto her lips, "I meant every word of it, Samara Young. Nothing would make me happier if you became my girlfriend." He sealed his words in a promising kiss, something that Charles never wanted to grow tired from again.

Sam smiled with a contended happiness she had never experienced before. So new and it made her so happy, but she knew there was something still unspoken. "Charles, I'm ecstatic… for this. For us. But I know you have a lot of hurt in your past… Have you ever sought professional help for it?"

Unoffended by her curiosity, Charles nuzzled her forehead. "No Bunty, I never did talk to anyone… I suppose I thought since so many people have to deal with divorce as it is, that I'm responsible for handling it on my own."

"True, a lot of people do end up in painful divorces, but for some situations it can be traumatic. N-not to say that yours is, I-I'm just speculating…"

"Don't worry, Samara," he assured with a rub on her back. "I'm listening."

"It's just… maybe what you went through traumatized you, which is why you set up a barrier to your heart. I am grateful that you want to start a new relationship with me, but… are you that open to possibly… being in love with me someday?"

The questioned burned into Charles, scorching onto his thawing heart with the gentle heat of those words. He answered, "Completely. I know I may have some issues to work through, but I am committed to starting over with you, Samara. And if you feel it's best that I seek mental counseling, then I will."

"It isn't for me to decide, Charles… but I will admit that it would make me feel better knowing if you did."

"Then as my first act as your first _boyfriend_ ever, I will search for a therapist and learn more about myself and how to open my heart even further for you." He grinned at his proclamation, which also made her giggle to hear those words come from his mouth.

"My _boyfriend,"_ she repeated, savoring it. "That's so weird to say…"

"I think it suits you, especially coming from me," he teased, kissing her forehead.

"Then, as your new _girlfriend,_ I swear to remove my dating app, remain professional at work, and keep this our secret, especially from Dad." Charles muffled their laughter with another playful kiss.

"We're going to have to keep a close eye on everyone else and make sure they can't tell."

"Especially Lucy."

"Oh god, especially Lucy…" Sam chortled as he rolled his eyes.

"We probably shouldn't see each other like this on the weekdays. We could end up blowing our cover somehow."

"What would you suggest, then?"

Sam considered her usual schedule carefully. "Maybe we see each other on Saturdays?"

"As long as you come over to my place," Charles stipulated. "I want more of the fun we're having, but I want to make your voice shriek everywhere into my penthouse."

"S-seriously, Charles?"

"Yes, Bunty, I don't want to disturb your neighbors." Sam could puff smoke from her head, she felt so hot from his cold stare and mischievous grin.

She tried to change the subject. "Uhm, h-how would you want these Saturday dates to go? B-besides that…"

Charles suppressed a laugh. "I'll pick you up in the morning every Saturday. Unless, you would prefer coming Friday night?"

"I uh, need to think on that…"

"Very well. Either way, I'll spend the day with you however we want. We can stay in, we can go explore, I'll take you to escape rooms if you're up for it."

Her eyes lit up. "That sounds so cool…"

"And then every Saturday evening, you stay overnight in _my_ bed," he lulled. "And after I feed you breakfast on Sunday morning and give you _another_ session to remember me by, I'll take you home."

"Wait, what about Bowser?"

"Of course he's welcome to come over. How does that sound, Samara?"

She sighed wistfully. "Like a fairytale…"

"And I will happily make that a reality for you, Bunty." He kissed her again with a small hum. "All you have to do is ask for it."

Sam nestled into his chest and breathed him in. She loved the feel of his skin, her new favorite pillow. "I would love that, Charles…"

"Shall we start today, then?" Sam thought it over.

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Sleetstorm: Halestorm, a rock band led by Lzzy Hale, talented and badass
> 
> • Cute red panda: Retsuko, from the show Aggrestuko, a girl in Japan who tries to deal with the daily frustrations of work by singing death metal karaoke on almost a nightly basis
> 
> • Netclicks: Netflix, where you can find Aggrestuko (wink!)


End file.
